


Brother in law

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Brother In Law - Freeform, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret love, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, happy ending gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian never confessed to anyone that he loved men. The only person in the know is Mandy Milkovich, his fiancé ...This relationship is perfect in his eyes. He can live as he wants without suffering the homophobia of people.But his life changes the day he meets Mickey, his future brother-in-law.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How in our time could one still suffer from homophobia?  
> Why, after so much evolution, weren’t humans able to let everyone love whomever they wished?  
> Why did our behavior have to be dictated by these assholes?  
> Why couldn't we be ourselves?
> 
> Ian had been asking himself these kinds of question for years, since he had realized he was attracted to men.
> 
> Where his brother dreamed of big tits, he dreamed of plump asses.  
> Where Lip hailed to the “V”, he was a sucker for dicks.  
> The fact that he loves men did no harm to anyone, he wasn't likely to jump on the first guy who passed and he wasn't going to try to steal the boyfriends of all the girls in the neighborhood.  
> Yet in the neighborhood where he grew up, loving men seemed the worst kind of flaw in the world. The thieves were walking quietly in the street, the dealers strutting in the eyes of all, but the gays were hiding.  
> Here it was better to have killed someone than to appreciate the company of another man.
> 
> His family wasn't necessarily homophobic, just a bit ignorant. And the fact that nobody knew about him, didn't help to change that.  
> When you grow up in a homophobic environment you adopt the codes.
> 
> Ian had several times wanted to reveal his secret, but the fear of being rejected by his family terrified him. As a Gallagher he didn't have the luxury of money to fall back on, but they could count on each other.
> 
>  
> 
> The only person who knew was Mandy Milkovich. She had caught him one day kissing a classmate under the bleachers of the high school.
> 
> Mandy was from one of the worst families in the area. Her father had a horrible reputation and Ian was convinced that only half of his bad deeds had to be known. Which didn't bode well for the man he really wanted to be.
> 
> After being surprised by Mandy, Ian had prepared himself for a visit from her brothers to undergo one of their favorite games of these homophobic assholes called the "break of fag".
> 
> But Ian waited in vain. Nobody had come after him.
> 
> After a week of claiming to have an imaginary illness, he finally agreed to go back to school.
> 
>  
> 
> There he had seen Mandy. She had just sat next to him and started to talk as if nothing had happened.  
> Ian still remembered exactly what she had told him that day. "Roger Spikey really!?! Do you have a taste for shit guys or is that the choice is too limited to be choosy? "
> 
> Subsequently Mandy had become his friend, confidante, and now his fiancé.
> 
> He still didn't like women, but life had pushed them to play the perfect little couple game.
> 
> Mandy had wanted to leave the family home, but living alone was financially difficult for her. In addition, most of the landlords preferred to rent their apartments to couples rather than singles.  
> They certainly thought that like that they might have a chance that the rent would be paid.  
> And this archaic oppression of the single woman hadn't stopped there for Mandy.  
> As a woman she had to want children for her to really exist, and of course she remained inferior to men.  
> At least that was how her boss saw women. And even if this bastard was a fucking sexist pig, Mandy loved her job and didn't want to lose it, even if she dreamed every day to put that asshole back in his place by telling him what she really thought of him.
> 
> Ian had agreed to play the game because it also allowed him to leave the family home and avoid a lot of trouble.  
> Mandy was a great cover. No one around them could have guessed that it was all staged. On top of that, their arrangement stipulated that Ian and Mandy could see as many men as they wanted, and even bring them home, as long as they remained discreet enough.  
> The idea of no longer having to take a hotel room or kissing with partners in dark parking lots or alleys had finally convinced Ian to accept their agreement.
> 
> He had already gone out with a repressed gay man who had ended up marrying a woman. At the time he found it pitiful. But now he understood his situation a little better.
> 
> If only this world wasn't so intolerant.

Ian emerged from sleep, the sun was already high in the sky and the room was bathed in light.  
He ran his hand over the bed, no one.  
Ian was happy to notice that his one-night lover had preferred to leave before he woke up.  
Although Mandy had no problem meeting his partners during breakfast, Ian preferred to avoid these meetings as much as possible.

Smells of coffee and pancakes came from the kitchen. Mandy had always had to make food for her brothers and her father, and she had ended up developing appreciable cooking skills.

"- Your lover of the day didn't want to stay for breakfast?  
\- No. There will be no need to make a scene to make him leave...  
\- It's a shame, I start to be talented in the role of the fiancée who discovers that the man she has to marry is gay.  
\- You are so good in this role.  
\- Maybe you should be worse in bed, so there would be less that would try to stay.  
\- Do you think those who leave before breakfast are the ones I've disappointed?  
\- Given the shouts that came from your room yesterday, I don't think that guy could be disappointed in anyway. "

Ian laughed heartily. Life was decidedly easier with Mandy.  
Nothing to hide. No secrets.

"- Did you remember that you have to go with me tonight?  
\- To your father's?  
\- Yes, actually it's more my brothers' now, since most of the time my father is in jail, but yes that's it.  
\- Why do you have to go already?  
\- My big brother got his girlfriend pregnant for the fourth time, and he seems to think that it is something to celebrate!  
\- And the future aunt must come to celebrate that occasion?  
\- Yes and the fiancé of the future aunt too. They have never met you, so I have the impression they are wondering if you really exist.  
\- Admit you want to show them your perfect little fiancé...  
\- Asshole!" Mandy retorted with a big smile.

 

******

 

Ian and Mandy had arrived in front of the Milkovich family home.  
Ian had never met Mandy's brothers, but he had heard a lot about it.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew who the Milkovich brothers were.  
Of course none was as dangerous and insane as Terry Milkovich, but each of them already had a good reputation as a criminal.  
The evening promised to be lively.

"- Mandy! Good to see you !  
\- Abbigail. It’s been a long time.  
\- I must say that, you don't come over a lot since you got your new apartment, your new job and your new fiancé." She remarked, eyeing Ian.

"- Ian, this is Abbi, Iggy's girlfriend. Abbi, this is Ian my fiancé. "

Before Ian could say anything, Abbi took him in her arms.

"- Welcome to the family."

Abbigail, the fury, vanished as quickly as she had come when a voice called from inside the house.

"- She's always so...  
\- Blunt? Transparent? Exuberant?  
\- Yes…  
\- Yes always. I still don't know how she can be in a relationship with Iggy, this guy is the opposite of Abbi.  
\- We have to believe that the opposites attract.  
\- Do you really think that?" Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"- Yep, it seems to be the case quite regularly.  
\- In that case what would be your opposite?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- What character would have the guy that could attract you...  
\- Hard to say... "

Their discussion was cut off by Abbi's return to the door.

"- Are you coming or are you planning to spend the night outside?"

 

******

Finally the evening wasn't as unpleasant as Ian had feared. Mandy's family reminded him a bit of his.  
Of course, some details were different. The pile of guns on the fridge, tire levers and iron crow bars everywhere.  
But all the discussions were cheerful and alcohol was flowing.

Despite the good atmosphere Mandy seemed a little upset. One of her brothers was missing.

"- But why is he too busy? I’m almost never here, and he doesn't bother to come!  
\- Let me remind you that it is my future kid that we celebrate, not your live in ! " Remarked her brother.

"- Still! If he doesn't show up, I'll kick his naughty little ass!  
\- Who are you calling little, shithead? "

The last of the Milkovich’s had just returned to the house.

"- You asshole."

Ian wondered if the big words had replaced the nicknames in this family.

"- Ian, this is Mickey, my little brother.  
\- Kinda tall, isn’t he." Said Mickey, putting the weapon he had on his belt on the dining room table.

"- It's not my fault that you haven't grown up since you came out of our mother's womb.  
\- Every day is proof that she should have had an abortion when she became pregnant with you."

Mandy laughed and took Mickey in her arms.

"- I missed you asshole.  
\- What's stopping you from coming to see us moron?  
\- I have something called a life.  
\- And that's your fiancé?  
\- Yes. Ian, this is Mickey. Mickey this is Ian. "

Mickey greeted Ian with a nod, grabbed a beer behind him, and sat down on one of the chairs.

"- What are you talking about?"

Abbigail detailed each topic of discussion to the newcomer.

Of all the Milkovich’s, Mickey was the one Ian had heard most about.

His reputation was well established in this city. It was quite surprising that their paths never crossed when Ian had worked in one of the small supermarkets in the area.  
However, Ian would never have imagined Mickey like that.

Although his build certainly allowed him to compete with his brother in hand-to-hand combat, he was smaller than them.  
It also seemed very simple to read him. He raised an eyebrow whenever something surprised him and he bit his lip as soon as he thought.

Mickey slid his tongue down his lower lip, Ian was hypnotized by these lips.  
In fact, Ian felt hypnotized by all the physical traits of Mickey.  
His lips, but also his eyes, a beautiful blue, his thighs, his muscular arms that his tank top was showing...

Ian would have tried his luck if this guy wasn't the son of one of the biggest homophobes in the area, the brother of his fake fiancé, and probably 200% straight.

 

He had to cut off his contemplation when the subject of his fantasy stoof up.

"- Where are you going?  
\- To piss! "

Ian didn't know if he should be grateful for this sudden departure or not.  
He would have liked to enjoy this view a little longer, but this attention would probably have been noticed.  
Better to avoid a scene.

 

Ian finally thanked the heavens when he saw Mickey's came back.  
If the front half was this pleasing , the back half was just as appetizing.  
Mickey's back was muscular and his ass was a work of art.

Ian had already been attracted to several men in his life, but never so fast.  
He had trouble understanding what was happening to him.  
This guy was Mickey Milkovich, the brute he had always heard about when he was younger.  
It was Mickey Milkovich, Mandy's brother.  
It was Mickey Milkovich the son of Terry Milkovich...

Ian stiffened in his chair. If his brain hadn't yet processed the fact that Mickey Milkovich could please him so much, his body had completely captured the information.  
Ian felt more and more cramped in his underwear.

He mumbled an apology and quickly left the house.  
Fortunately for him Mandy was smart enough to borrow a friend's car to come here.  
Ian shut himself inside, turned off the interior light and closed his eyes.

 

He had to calm down and quickly. Someone would soon wonder where he had gone.

He looked at his leg. It had become impossible to hide his erection.  
Ian couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was there, in front of the Milkovich's house,hard as a rock because of Mickey Milkovich. And he would have to masturbate there, in this car, if he wanted to prevent things from getting worse.

 

Ian undid his belt and slid one of his hands on his dick. He closed his eyes and began to caress himself.  
As he slid his hand down his shaft , the image of Mickey came to him. His lips, his eyes, his arms, his hips, his thighs, his ass.  
Ian felt his legs, then his whole body start to shudder.  
He came hard in his hand.

He closed his eyes for a moment, before finding a napkin and wiping himself.  
He would never have had imagined himself in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has a hard time curbing his feelings for Mickey and things get worse when Mandy invites her brother home.

Mandy and Ian were both slumped on the couch. Following the evening of the day before, Mandy had a horrible headache.

"- He's so boring.  
\- Who?  
\- Mickey! How can he leave a party like this.  
\- He told you he had something to do?  
\- Yes. But, we don't see each other often. He could have made an effort. "

Mickey had left the evening of the day before Ian's return home. The latter had been relieved of this quick departure, Mandy on the other hand hadn't been very pleased.  
Of all her family, Mickey was always the closest.

"- I'll invite him over."

Ian stiffened.

"- What?  
\- He never came here, it would be nice for him to see the apartment where I live.  
\- Are you sure that would interest him?  
\- Why wouldn't that interest him?  
\- I don't know, family visits don't seem to be his thing.  
\- Well, Mr. Mickey will make an effort and get his ass over here at his little sister’s request. You'll see."

 

******

Mandy was definitely part of the Milkovich family. If she wanted something, she always found a way to get it.  
Mickey had agreed to come see the apartment in the afternoon.

It had been a half an hour that Ian was walking around in his room. His reaction to Mickey was probably going to happen from one minute to the next, and what happened the day before was likely to happen again.

Since returning to the apartment, Ian had had the same problem as the day before. Two times !  
Just thinking about Mickey made him hard.  
To imagine that he could soon come through the door of his apartment made his heart beat at full speed.

He had to find an excuse to slip away, and quickly before it was impossible.

He left his room and saw Mandy busy in the kitchen.

"- Sorry Mandy, I have to go. Carl called, he is having some problems.

\- What's wrong? "Asked the young woman.

"- Nothing serious, but there is no one at home so I have to go."

Less than a minute later Ian was outside. His lie might not have convinced Mandy, but he had the merit of getting him out of a dangerous situation.

 

******

Mandy had called fifteen minutes earlier to tell him that Mickey had already left the apartment. Since she was starting to ask about Carl, Ian preferred to tell her that everything was okay now and he was coming home.

He understood his mistake when he crossed the threshold of his apartment again.  
Mandy was sitting on the couch busy playing COD.  
Mickey was sitting next to her, his feet on the coffee table.

"- You will never be able to defeat me at this game chick!  
\- You're the chick here Mickey! "

Mickey was the first to notice Ian's presence. And Mandy took advantage of that moment to kill her opponent.

"- KO! Ah! Ian, you came back. Come play with us. "

Mandy was probably a much better poker player than Ian. At no time he had suspected a lie. And she didn't seem disturbed either that he discovered the trickery.

She looked him dead in the eyes, and Ian quickly understood what she was thinking. "If you want to try to lie to me, go ahead. We'll see who the best is at this little game. "

"- Well, are you coming?"

 

******

"- Are you kidding me?  
\- ...  
\- And since when?  
\- ...  
\- Yeah I'm coming, but you’re pissing me off. "

Mandy hung up.

"- The pizzas are ordered, but these assholes don't make deliveries today, their delivery men are all sick.  
\- We just have to order somewhere else." Ian offered.

"- No, that's the best. Don't worry, I'll go get them.  
\- I can go for you.  
\- No no. I have to see Marco. This guy owes me money, and if you're going, he'll never give it to you. But I have to leave now if I want to get there on time. Pizzas will be cold when I get back, but we heat them in the oven.  
\- Are you sure you don't want me to go?  
\- Certainly! You need to be a Milkovich to do a Milkovich job. "

 

Mandy walked out, leaving Ian and Mickey alone in the living room.

Ian remained motionless for a few moments.  
Since returning home he had had to concentrate on a multitude of little things to avoid looking at Mickey.  
But now that they were both alone, avoiding him would become difficult.

He grabbed the empty beer bottles that were lying on the table and stammered a few words.

"- You like the apartment?  
\- I don't know, I only saw this room.  
\- Mandy didn't show it to you?" Ian asked, surprised.

"- My sister isn't really the best hostess."

It had been impossible for Ian to let the conversation stop like this. Mickey was certainly not too attached to politeness and the right way, but to let him wait until his sister's return was unthinkable.

"- If you want I’ll show you...  
\- If you want."

Ian went to the kitchen followed by Mickey, he threw the empty bottles in the trash and added.

"- That's the kitchen.  
\- I would have suspected it." Mickey snorted.

Ian didn't reply and walked out of the room to Mandy's room.

 

It was officially their room, but only Mandy slept there.  
There were always a few of Ian's clothes hanging around there for a surprise visit from someone.

"- Mand_ The room."

Without giving Mickey time to understand the mistake he had made, Ian went to the door at the back of the room.

"- There we have the bathroom."

The room was quite small and Ian could feel Mickey's breathing behind him.  
He opened the second door of the bathroom.

"- And there is the second room."

Ian stopped without paying attention to Mickey.  
The passage between Ian's room and the bathroom was too narrow for two.

Ian found himself stuck between the wall and Mickey.

He felt the blood rising in his face. Mickey's whole body was pressed against his.

He was going to apologize and move away when he noticed the pressure against his thigh.  
Mickey's jeans seemed as narrow as his.  
He felt Mickey's cock against his leg, and it was as hard as his.

Without saying a word Ian unchained Mickey's belt. The latter let him do it and used this time to remove his top.  
Ian pushed Mickey to the bed.  
He had finished undressing and ridding Mickey of all his clothes.

Ian dived between Mickey's thighs. He kissed the inside, then slid his tongue to his dick.  
He felt Mickey shudder.  
He grabbed Mickey's cock, it was already hard and liquid began to bead at the end.  
Ian put his tongue in the slit, and after licking all of the tip he took Mickey in his mouth.

"- Hurry..."

Ian reluctantly left his activity to reach the drawer of the bedside table. He pulled out a tube of lubricant and a condom.

He grabbed Mickey's hips and made him turn around.  
Mickey buried his head in the pillows and let Ian position him.

 

Ian plunged a lubed up finger inside Mickey.  
He felt Mickey tighten around him.  
When he felt him relaxed enough, Ian withdrew, then entered Mickey again with a second finger.  
Mickey was still tight around his fingers, tight, wet and hot.

 

"- Hurry up…"

Mickey's voice was husky and sensual.  
Ian wanted to be in him, really in him, as deeply as possible, but he didn't want to hurt Mickey by going too fast.  
He kept moving his fingers, spreading them slowly to open Mickey up.  
When he felt him relax, he pulled his fingers out again for another one.

 

"- Hurry... Come...  
\- If I go too fast you'll be hurt.  
\- Come on!"

Ian knew that Mickey had to relax a bit more, but the sensuality of his voice and the fact that Mandy could come home at any moment made him lose his mind.

He removed his fingers, unfolded the condom on his cock and smeared the lubricant.  
He adjusted Mickey's position and placed himself against his hole.  
He slowly penetrated inside.  
Mickey arched with a groan.  
Ian stopped for a moment.

"- Don't stop...  
\- You're sure?  
\- Motherfucker! Put it deep inside. "

Ian had never been a fan of foulness in bed, but Mickey's words sounded like a tender invitation to his ears.

Ian grabbed Mickey's hips and brought him back as he stepped forward to fit inside him. Soon no more space separated Ian's hips and Mickey's ass.

"- Fuck! It's huge."

Ian pulled back a bit to fit in again. When he was completely inside Mickey, he groaned with pleasure.  
Ian made this move back and forth until he felt Mickey totally relaxed.

 

He put an arm under Mickey's belly and drew him close to his own chest. This change of position snatched them both a groan of pleasure.  
Mickey leaned on Ian's thighs to lift himself up, he let gravity then work and felt Ian completely inside him again.  
Ian's body vibrated at each of his comings and goings.  
Ian grabbed Mickey's cock and stroked it at the same pace.

"- I'm coming." Mickey muttered.

Ian buried his head in Mickey's neck and traced a line with his tongue to the back of his ear and nibbled the lobe.

Ian felt Mickey shake in his arms and enjoy. Ian joined him shortly after.

They both sprawled on the bed.  
Ian was still inside Mickey and felt him hugging and relaxing with each breath.

As soon as he caught his breath, Mickey disengaged himself. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and grabbed his top. After putting it on in silence, he leaned on the bed to get up. He seemed to have difficulty holding on to his legs.  
He managed to grab his pants and put them on.

Ian removed the condom and began to dress silently.  
He was still shirtless when they heard the door slam shut.

"- Ian? Mickey?"

 

 

* COD = Call of Duty


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey wasn't gay, at least he couldn't be gay.  
> If one day his father learned that he was fantasizing about men, he would kill him with his own hands.
> 
> Should he thank the heavens for leaving him alone with Ian and for what happened next. Or was he to curse the world for letting him taste these pleasures and now to deprive him of them?
> 
> The fact that his own sexual orientation could be discovered terrified him.

Mickey was coming out of the shower. He had just spent 20 minutes under the jet of water, but he still hadn't managed to get rid of the sensation of Ian's tongue on his skin, the memory of his hands on his body, or even the impression of feeling him still fully in him.

Mickey wasn't gay, at least he couldn't be gay.  
If one day his father learned that he was fantasizing about men, he would kill him with his own hands.  
He had never told this secret to anyone, not even to Mandy, while in this fucking family she was the closest to him.

Mickey had always known that women didn't interest him. But he had always pretended. First by ignorance of who he really was, then by survival instinct.

He had never had a boyfriend, strictly speaking. Just some one-night adventures, far enough away from the family home so no one can recognize him.

He had several times tried to take an interest in women.  
But nothing about women attracted him. No women made his breath catch and pulse quicker. No women made him hard, unlike Ian.

 

If Ian had never seen Mickey the opposite was wrong.

Mickey had noticed Ian years earlier. He worked in a neighborhood supermarket. The kind of establishment that Mickey visited to pick up the groceries for the week.  
The first time he saw him, he felt the fever rise in him. The whiteness of his skin, his freckles, his fiery hair. This alien look had screwed up Mickey's life in a big way.  
From that moment on, he had always compared each man he had slept with, to Ian. And now he realized how badly none of them weighed him down.

Mickey had never been to this supermarket when Ian was working. Even if he had always managed to hide the truth from everyone and perfectly play the role of the little scum of the neighborhood. Mickey had always been afraid of his reaction if he was one day close to Ian.

The situation had gotten worse for him when in high school, Mandy had announced to have a boyfriend. Ian Gallagher.  
At that moment Mickey had felt a knot forming in him.

At no time did he have proof that Ian could be gay, but at that moment he had evidence to the contrary. At least that was what he had always believed until recently.

Mandy had never really brought Ian to Milkovich's. At least not in his presence. She must have been afraid to scare her new boyfriend by introducing her family.

Sometimes Ian went to get her out, while Mickey was there. At those moments, he couldn't help but look out the window.  
He would have given everything to be in the place of his sister and leave with Ian.

To have that kind of thought terrorized him. This guy was a danger to him. He had to stay as far away from him as possible.

For several years he had succeeded.  
His sister had now left high school and the family home and had settled with Ian.

At times Mickey hated his sister. She had done nothing but be freer than him. At least free to be with Ian.

 

Recently Mandy had contacted him again, she wanted to introduce Ian to the whole family.  
He had managed to postpone the deadline as much as possible, but his idiot big brother's had made his girlfriend pregnant. And Mandy had been invited to celebrate the future birth and Ian too.

That night Mickey had purposely only returned home very late. Then he was hoping his meeting with Ian was shorter and it was less dangerous than he imagined.

Despite these precautions and despite the acting skills he had developed over the years, this meeting was a disaster.  
Ian was even more muscular and virile than in his memory. His skin looked even milder than before and the contrast with his beautiful green eyes was even more striking.

Mickey had tried to focus on the discussion, but he had felt Ian's stare on him.  
Being close to him was already a torture, but that was more than he could endure.

He had mumbled an excuse and was going to take refuge in the bathroom.  
It was the only room in the house he could lock. It was the only room in the house where he could be himself.

He had found himself masturbating thinking about Ian, his sister's fiancé, when he was only a few feet away from him.

 

Mickey had thought the situation couldn't be worse, but his sister seemed determined to prove him wrong.  
She had invited him home. Or rather, she had forced him to come and see them.

Mickey had waited in a car parked in front of their apartment for an hour before finding the strength to come in.  
He had thought he was dreaming when he saw Ian leave the apartment a few minutes earlier.

Unfortunately fate, or rather Mandy Milkovich, had decided otherwise. She didn't seem to have believed Ian's excuse, and had found a way to get him back.  
And as if being both in the same room wasn't enough, she had abandoned them to get pizzas.

 

 

Mickey was now lying on his bed. He had managed to put on pants, but still hadn't found the courage to finish dressing.  
He felt like his head was going to explode.

Should he thank the heavens for leaving him alone with Ian and for what happened next. Or was he to curse the world for letting him taste these pleasures and now to deprive him of them?

He knew that what he had done was dangerous. Even though he now doubted Ian's heterosexuality, the fact that his own sexual orientation could be discovered terrified him.

 

******

Ian was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.  
Yesterday he slept with Mickey, Mickey Milkovich.

They had fucked together on this bed, in this room.  
Ian still had a hard time believing it.

As soon as they heard the door they had finished getting dressed and went out of the room as if nothing had happened.

Ian had explained that he had spent his time visiting Mickey's apartment. And he mustn't have been lying too badly this time because Mandy seemed to believe him.  
How could she have imagined anyway that Ian had just brutally taken her brother from behind in the next room?

They had eaten the pizzas quickly and Ian had gone to bed early, claiming a headache.  
He had tried to fall asleep, but nothing had worked.

 

Yesterday he had slept with Mickey, Mickey Milkovich, his future brother-in-law!

 

******

Ian had just knocked on the Milkovich's door.

He couldn't concentrate that day. Mickey's face had crept up in his mind.

He had decided that he should see him again.  
He knew that Mickey would certainly be furious to see him at home, but he needed to see him, talk to him, he needed to understand.

It was Iggy who opened the door.

"- Ian? What are you doing here ?  
\- I think I forgot my cell here the other day.  
\- Ah! Okay. Make yourself at home. I have to go out. For your own safety don't go to Mickey's room he sleeping, and he hates being woken."

Although he intend to ignore Iggy's advice, Ian nodded.

 

Mickey was lying on his stomach, one of his arms was out of bed.  
As he approached, Ian hit the corner of a chair. The noise seemed enough to get Mickey out of his sleep.

"- Gallagher?  
\- We need to talk Mickey.  
\- What are you doing here?" Mickey asked, sitting down at the end of his bed.

"- I told you, we have to talk.  
\- I have nothing to tell you. I don't see what we would talk about.  
\- Have you forgotten what happened yesterday?"

In a leap Mickey was standing fingers on Ian's throat.

"- Nothing happened. If you dare to tell someone ...  
\- If I dare say nothing happened? If I dare say you didn't sleep with me? If I dare say you didn't like that? If I dare ... "

Mickey punched Ian in the belly. He folded in half.

"- If you don't shut up, you'll regret it."

 

Ian knew he didn't have as much strength as Mickey, but he also knew that his size could give him the advantage for only a few seconds.

He pushed Mickey with all his strength and dragged him to the bed.  
Mickey lost his balance and fell full length. Ian took the opportunity to jump on him and block his hands.

Ian was now astride Mickey.  
Both men were out of breath.

Ian felt Mickey harden under him.  
Without further ado he crushed his lips on Mickey's neck. And released one of Mickey's hands to plunge his in his pants

He grabbed Mickey's cock and started fondling it. It hardened under his fingers.

Ian released his grip completely, took out the hand he had slipped under Mickey's boxers, and struggled to undo his belt.

He took off his pants, and Mickey's boxers left at the same time.

Ian forced Mickey to turn around and lean on his hands.  
He put his hands on his buttocks and began to lick them.

Mickey wanted to protest but only a grunt of pleasure out of his mouth. Ian had just pushed his tongue inside him.

Mickey felt the pleasure growing in him with each of Ian's tongue movement.  
Nobody had ever eaten his ass. Until now Mickey had always thought it was a far too "gay" practice for him.

Mickey grabbed the sheets. Ian had inserted one of his fingers into him. He re-started playing his tongue against Mickey's nervous skin. He seemed to take pleasure in making the pleasure last.

Ian removed his tongue to insert his fingers again.

"- Gallagher hurry up!" Growled Mickey.

Mickey couldn't see Ian's face, but he knew he was jubilant.

"- Don't be in such a hurry.  
\- Fuck! I'll leave. "

Ian pushed his fingers inside Mickey again, and touched his prostate directly.

"- Really ?"

Mickey grunted for answer only.

"- Would you leave Mickey?" Ian asked as he played his fingers inside Mickey.

"- Hurry up! Please..."

Ian ended up giving in to Mickey's requests.

 

******

Ian was getting dressed while Mickey was smoking, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"- I'm going to kill you Gallagher.  
\- Don't try to make me believe you didn't like it.  
\- It's decided I'll kill you.  
\- If you're afraid I’ll tell someone, don't worry, I won’t. "

Ian turned to Mickey.

"- Nobody knows about me except Mandy. If I wanted to reveal your secret, I would have to reveal mine.  
\- So what ? You think that since you know things about me now you could use it, is that it?  
\- No. I thought it would be stupid to ruin something like that, just because this world is not ready to accept us as we are. "

Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"- You want to do it again?!?  
\- As often as possible yes.  
\- What am I winning?  
\- My cock.  
\- You're a poet!  
\- You don't want it?  
\- Fuck you... I'll do it.  
\- Do what?  
\- This thing. Don't force me to say it. "

Ian approached Mickey, forced him to lie down, rested his hands on both sides of Mickey and ran his tongue along his neck.

"- You'll let me take you." He whispered in Mickey's ear.

"- And I'm going to make you cum." He declared.

Mickey felt his cheeks blush. He pushed Ian, got off the bed and put on a pair of boxers.

"- If you say so. Now outside. I have things to do and I don't want you to be here. "


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several days since Mickey was constantly receiving texts from Ian. He hadn't answered any of them.  
He still hoped that this whole situation would disappear before anyone could find out.  
But Ian Gallagher seemed to be a very stubborn person.

 

"I found your number in Mandy's phone."

"I want to see you."

"Can I come over?"

"Tell me when you're alone."

After a while Ian seemed to understand that he wouldn't answer, so he stopped asking him to see each other. However, he didn't stop sending him texts.

"I want you."

"I want to push my fingers into you."

"I want to eat your ass."

"I want to cum inside you."

"I want to take you in my mouth."

Mickey deleted all messages from Ian. But he couldn't help but read them before.  
He could just as easily have blocked the number, but even if he had trouble admitting it, he was eagerly waiting for Ian's texts.

 

******

Ian was sitting behind his desk. He worked for a plastic surgeon.  
His work wasn't medical, actually he was hired for his physique.  
His boss was looking for someone nice enough to attract customers.

Most of the time he spent his days making a few appointments and smiling to all of the firm's clients. Nothing very exciting.

But this job had at least the advantage of giving him enough time to send as much texts as he wanted to Mickey.

 

The latter didn't seem determined to answer.

Ian knew he had to change his technique if he wanted to see Mickey again.  
He sent him a new message. Ian thinks that this one should necessarily make him react.

"Mandy found something in my room. Didn't know what to say. "

Ian showed a big smile when his phone rang.

"- Yes…  
\- Fuck Gallagher! Are you crazy? What did she find?  
\- But he's talking!  
\- Fucking Gallagher don't annoy me!  
\- I miss you Mickey.  
\- ...  
\- I also miss your ass.  
\- Are you going to shut up?  
\- I'm sure you miss me too. "

Ian heard Mickey growling on the other end of the phone. He could even easily imagine the head he was making.  
He must be biting his lower lip nervously, and raise and lower his eyebrows at every word.

"- Ian! Ian?  
\- I'm listening to you.  
\- What did she find?  
\- Nothing.  
\- Nothing ?  
\- I lied she didn't find anything. You told me you were going to do it, but you didn't answer my messages, and I wanted to see you. I always want to see you.  
\- You're crazy!  
-Maybe. But now you know that if you don't answer, I'll find another way to get what I want. And the less you answer the more I would do bullshit, you warned!  
\- You threatening me ?  
\- I’m informing you."

Ian hated to get there but he couldn't get Mickey out of his head, he wanted to see him too much. He had to see him.

"- I want to see you, I need to see you, I think about you all the time." Ian explained in a beseeching tone.

"- Do you think it's so simple? You can't show up at my house every three minutes pretending to have lost your phone. And we can't go to a hotel, the risks are too great.  
\- You can come over.  
\- You live with my sister...  
\- Exactly, come when she isn't there. And if she comes back sooner, pretend that you came to see her.  
\- It's too dangerous.  
\- Dare to tell me that you don't want to..."

 

Mickey knew he was playing with fire. But Ian wasn't one to give up easily.  
Finding an arrangement with him would allow him to minimize risk, while enjoying their moments together.

"- Mickey ? You still here ?  
\- Yes, I was thinking.  
\- What? About my offer?  
\- There is no way that you’re gonna stop?  
\- No.  
\- Stubborn.  
\- Does that mean you’ll come?  
\- When is Mandy not there?  
\- Does that mean you’ll come?  
\- Answer my fucking question.  
\- Her boss will probably have her work very late tonight.  
\- You're sure?  
\- At 99%. "

 

******

Ian's mouth was stuck to Mickey's neck.  
Not being able to see him for several days had further amplified his desire.

Mickey had insisted on going into the room, away from prying eyes and allowing them to find a way out if Mandy returned earlier than expected.

Ian hadn't managed to wait to get to the room to put his hands and mouth on Mickey's body.  
He wanted him, and had no intention of controlling himself.

"- Fuck Gallagher, I told you in the bedroom!"

Ian laughed before explaining.

"- It's not my fault you're so sexy, I can't control myself."

Mickey felt the red go up in his face.

"- I want to kiss you." Ian said, looking at Mickey in the eye.

"- Hold up.  
\- But I really want to ... "

As Ian leaned toward Mickey, a sound was heard behind the door.  
The two young men just had time to get away a bit before Mandy walked in the door.  
She looked at Mickey looking surprised.

"- Mickey ? What are you doing here ?  
\- No longer allowed to visit his little sister now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"- Gallagher just told me he thought you'd be working late ...  
\- Yes. In fact I have to go back to work after eating. I managed to escape a few hours. Are you eating with us?  
\- Yes."

Ian had answered instinctively before Mickey could open his mouth.

"- It would be stupid if you leave now that Mandy has just arrived.  
\- I could eat.  
\- I'll make dinner." Said the young woman leaving in the kitchen.

Mickey glared at Ian.

 

******

Dinner was very good, Mandy was definitely a very good cook.

Mickey had managed to focus on the discussion to hide his state of nervousness.  
Ian had sat in front of him and had spent the entire meal climbing his foot up and down his leg.

 

Ian thanked heaven that this table was small enough that his foot could reach Mickey sitting on the other side.  
He took off his shoe and slid his foot down his leg, then into his thigh.  
He knew that what he was doing was unnecessarily risky, but he couldn't help it.  
Knowing Mandy was right next to them excited him even more. And judging by the bump he felt in Mickey's crotch, he was not insensitive to his attacks.

"- I have to go. Otherwise my boss is going to kill me. " Mandy explained, picking up her things.

The two men say goodbye to her without leaving their places.

 

"- Are you crazy?  
\- Don't you like what I'm doing?" Ian asked, moving his foot again.

"- Mandy was right there.  
\- Is it my fault if I want you all the time?

Mickey bit his lower lip before retorting.

"- Do you plan to sit here the whole day, or are you taking me to your room?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two months since their first meeting.
> 
> Two months they were looking for all kinds of excuses to see each other.  
> Two months they played hide and seek with their family members.  
> Two months they enjoyed each moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only post one chapter of this fanfic today because I like the end of this one (^ ▼ ^) '↑
> 
> I've finished writing and editing all my fanfics, so I'm going to post two more soon. I'll let you choose which one of these two fanfictions I need to publish first.

Ian was trying to catch his breath.  
Mickey was lying right next to him, in a state of exhaustion quite similar.

It had been two months since their first meeting.

Two months they were looking for all kinds of excuses to see each other.  
Two months they played hide and seek with their family members.  
Two months they enjoyed each moment together.

 

"- I'm still having pain all over the place." Mickey growled.

"- Iggy even asked me if I had signed up for a boxing gym."

Ian laughed heartily.

"- Sorry, I can't calm myself when I'm with you."

Ian's phone rang.

"- It's time for you to go. She will be here soon. "

Mickey stood up with a grimace, quickly put on his clothes and walked out of the apartment.

"- See you tomorrow."

 

******

 

Mandy had finally reached her building.  
She had been thinking all the way home. Ian seemed to have changed lately.  
He was much more worried about her work schedules. He didn't bring any more guys home. But he didn't complain about it.  
She had never seen Ian "single" for more than a week. This absence of lover was strange.

"- Miss Milkovich?"

Mandy turned to face Ms. Smith, their neighbor from below.

"- Hello Ms. Smith. How are you ?  
\- Bad. Very bad. I know you and your ... your friend, like to bring young men home. And so far I have not said anything. I don't want to take care of others' affairs. But this is too much!  
\- I don't understand ... " Mandy stammered.

"- Now it's every day. And again if it was only for a few minutes, I wouldn't say anything... Even today they have made a noise of all the devils. I know it's not your fault because you always work at these times, but you have to stop this. "

Mandy didn't understand the situation anymore.

"- Earlier I wanted to tell the young man who lives with you, but when I met this guy in the halls, I quickly turned around.  
\- Sorry Mrs. Smith, but I don't understand. You say Ian brings someone home?  
\- Yes. Everyday for at least 2 months.  
\- But ... I ... I didn't see him with anyone.  
\- I tell you he comes when you're not here, that's why I knew you weren't responsible. You have to tell them to go do that elsewhere. I don't want to see this man again here. He is scary.  
\- How scary? What does he look like exactly? "

Mrs. Smith seemed to think for a moment.

"- He isn't very tall, but sturdy enough. He looks angry all the time .... Oh yes! He has a tattoo on his hands. I remember it because it shocked me. One isn't supposed to be tattooed insanities like that.  
\- What do you mean ? What exactly had he tattooed?  
\- Oh I dare not say it, it's not polite.  
\- Don't worry, I will not judge.  
\- There was written 'Fuck U up'.  
\- You are sure ?  
\- Yes I'm sure, I don't lose my head as far as I know. " Explained the old lady.

"- I'll let you tell him to stop, or find another place for that." The old lady reminded her as she left.

 

Mandy didn't understand what was happening.  
If Mrs. Smith was right, it meant that Ian had a lover he wanted hidden from her. And even though Mickey wasn't supposed to be the only man on earth with this tattoo, he was probably the only one among Ian's entourage.  
But in this case it would mean that Ian and Mickey ...

Mandy had several times wondered if her brother was gay. He didn't act the same way as other boys with girls...  
He had several times claimed being with Angie or Svetlana when one way or the other the subject of his sexual adventures arrived on the table. But Mandy had never seen him being interested in a woman.

But then to imagine that Mickey is gay and that he and Ian are sleeping together ...

She had to know, she had to discover the truth.

 

******

Ian was waiting for her in the living room.

"- Hello. How was your day? "He asked nonchalantly.

"- No it was ... Is  
it okay if I invite Mickey to eat tonight?  
\- Mickey ?"

Ian seemed disturbed by her request.

"- Yes I thought it had been a while since he was here.  
\- Yes why not.  
\- Okay cool. "

Mandy was determined to discover the truth.

 

Mickey had seemed as surprised as Ian by the invitation, but like the latter, he had accepted.  
They were now all sitting at the table with a beer in their hands.

"- Tell me Ian did you hear from Kash lately?"

The question seemed to disturb Ian, who almost choked on his beer.

"- Uh ... no why?"

Although Mickey knew exactly who it was, he preferred to play the ignorant.

"- Who's this Kash?  
\- Ian's old boss, the man who ran the supermarket he worked in.  
\- Why are you asking this? "Ian asked.

 

"- Well, I met his ex-wife today at work. And she explained to me that he had divorced because her husband was gay. Can you imagine that? After so many years discovering something like this about someone who's so close to you? "

This time it was Mickey's turn to choke on his beer.

 

Mandy jubilant internally, given the reaction of her brother, she was right. But she knew she had to stop the game if she didn't want to rush them.  
She wanted to catch them red handed, so that they couldn't deny it.  
She wanted to catch them red handed, and to make these two idiots regret having hidden something so enormous.

"- Ah! I'm thinking of something that has nothing to do with this, but I also saw your father this week.  
\- Frank?  
\- Yes, why do you have another one?  
\- Long story ... What did he want?  
\- Nothing specific, actually I didn't really talk to him, but I saw him outside of a sexshop with a woman.  
\- What?  
\- A brunette, in her 40s, her hair is a little curly, a woman's style.  
\- Sheila!  
\- Looks like you know who I'm talking about. Well I think they must have fun both saw the number of packets she had when leaving ...  
\- Mandy please, I don't want to imagine my dad's sex life! "

Mandy laughed.

"- And what sex life are you referring to?  
\- Ah! It's a long story.  
\- I've got plenty of time…"

Mandy's phone rang. She picked up and slipped into the next room.

"- It was my boss, I have to work tonight. One day I will end up pushing him in front of traffic. Sorry to let you down. Ian don't wait for me, I don't even know if I'll be home, it's possible that I’ll stay all night at work. And don't think I’ll forget about your father's story." She explained, grabbing her things.

 

******

It had been 30 minutes since Mandy had left the apartment. She had taken off in the direction of her work before turning around.

She was now behind the door of the apartment.  
She gently opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Mandy grinned as she examined the room, clothes littered the floor, and the half-open door in Ian's room hinted at some grunt of pleasure ...  
The young woman sat down on the couch and started reading one of the magazines on the coffee table.

She had no passion for voyeurism, especially when it came to her brother and best friend. Better wait until they have finished and they come to get their things back. In addition, the walls of the family home weren't very thick, so she used to hear this kind of noise, and she was now able to stop paying attention.

Mandy didn't have long to wait until Ian and Mickey reached ecstasy.

 

"- FUCK!  
\- Hi Ian. "

Mandy had a huge smile. Ian had left the room and was trying to catch something to cover himself.

"- Wow ! I admit that I didn't expect a tool of this size. You hid it well, Gallagher ...  
\- Mandy, what are you ...  
\- Mickey ! You know you can't stay in here for the rest of your life? "


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy has just surprised her brother with her best friend ... The fact that they have hidden such a secret doesn't please her at all.

Mickey and Ian had dressed and were now sitting on the couch. Mandy paced the room.

"- Since when ?  
\- ...  
\- It's too late to try to hide the truth. So since when?!?  
\- Two months.  
\- When exactly ?  
\- The first time Mickey came here.  
\- Fuck! I knew there was something fishy, you were weird when I came back! But wait! It was just the second time you met!  
\- Are you going to tell Terry? "

Mandy turned to Mickey.

"- What did you say asshole?!? Do you really think I'll tell that bastard? "

Mickey lowered his head. He trusted Mandy, but the idea that Terry learned his secret terrorized him.

"- And you planned to go on like this for how long?" She asked, staring at them defiantly.

"- We were going to talk to you about it ..." Timidly promised Ian.

Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"- I promise you, you need to improve on your acting Ian ..."

Ian nibbled his lower lip nervously. Mandy was right, they didn't intend to tell her. They wanted to enjoy as much as possible and didn't want to share it with anyone else.

He knew that what they had done was selfish and that Mandy had reason to blame them. But he hoped she could forgive them.

"- You owe me one. Each!  
\- What?!?" Mickey asked, surprised by Mandy's change of tone.

"- I'll keep your secret_  
\- Thanks Mandy_  
\- I didn't finish Ian!  
\- ...  
\- I'll keep your secret, but you both owe me a favor...  
\- What is it?" Worried Mickey.

"- I haven't decided yet ... But believe me, I'll let you know as soon as I have an idea ..." Affirmed the young woman before sitting on the couch between Ian and Mickey.

"- I'm hungry ... We order pizzas?  
\- At Marco's? " Ian questioned.

"- No way! I will not do that a second time! We order from someone who delivers. "Affirmed Many at the amused look of Ian and Mickey.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was lying on his bed, the phone stuck to his ear.  
Mandy had found out how he was going to be forgiven. Her company had organized a gala evening and Mandy had told him to accompany her.

Usually she found a way to excuse his absence from her bosses and colleagues, especially since the big boss's wife seemed to have fallen for Ian the first and only time she had seen him.

It was a safe bet that she will not let him go of the evening.

His bad feeling quickly turned out to be accurate. She had thrown herself on him as soon as she saw him walk through the door.  
Mandy's presence did not seem to bother her.

The latter didn't hesitate to leave Ian alone with her. To know that he was between the claws of this woman seemed to give her a sweet feeling of vengeance accomplished.

"- I thought this evening would never end. This old crazy woman didn't let me go all night. I think her husband is not getting the job done, so she's trying to find someone to satisfy her ... " Ian complained, massaging his skull with the tips of his fingers.

"- At least you don't have to worry about her revenge now." Mickey pointed out at the other end of the line.

"- She still did not tell you what she wanted?  
\- Still not, but she doesn't hesitate to remind me daily ...  
\- Sorry ...  
\- Sorry for what?  
\- Mandy... If I had_  
\- Shut up! Remember that we were both in this together , so don't think it's just your fault.  
\- But I know you didn't want her to know ...  
\- That doesn't mean I regret it." Said Mickey.

"- You don't regret it?" Ian asked, surprised by Mickey's confession.

"- No ... At least now that she knows, I can go to her to complain about you," he laughed.

"- What could you complain about?" Ian asked pretending to be upset.

"- The marks you made on my wrists last time, for example.  
\- It's not my fault! You were the one who came to see me with a tie?!? How do you want me to resist the urge to tie you with it? "Defended Ian.

"- And the time you wanted to do it three times in a row, without giving me time to rest, it was my fault too?  
\- Yes ... I could not see you for several days ...  
\- And the time you wanted to do it in Mandy's bedroom?  
\- You're not going to tell her that, right?!?  
\- No." Confessed Mickey laughing before adding.

"- Although I admit that at times I wanted to tell her all the places where we fucked in your apartment ...  
\- Perverst!  
\- Are you calling me a pervert? I can hear very well the sounds that you are making right now ...  
\- Again it's not my fault, it was you brought up the tie ... How do you want me to stay calm while you reminded me of this kind of memory?" Ian asked between gasps.

"- My God! Are you doing what I think you’re doing?  
\- Doing what ...? " Ian asked, looking falsely innocent.

"- If you don't know what I'm talking about, it means I can hang up_  
\- Don't even try!  
\- Mr. Gallagher upset?  
\- I can't be with you as much as I would like, so let me at least enjoy you from a distance ...  
\- ...  
\- Please ... " Ian begged.

"- What would you do if I were with you right now?" Mickey asked after a few seconds.

Ian grinned as he imagined the embarrassed look that Mickey was going to be wearing in a minute.

"- I would flatten you against the door of my room. I would put my mouth in the groove of your neck, until you hear the soft noises you make when you feel my tongue against your skin. I’d unbuckle your belt just down enough for your pants to reach your cock.  
\- ...  
\- I'd Begin to caress you, gently, without ceasing to taste the flavor of your skin. I would run my other hand under your shirt to lift and feel each part of you. And then I would gently run my tongue and my lips all over your skin. I'd go down a little further until my mouth reaches your hardened cock from my stroking. " Ian explained back and forth his cock hardening at the thought.

Ian heard Mickey's panting breath on the other end of the phone. He was silent for a moment, trying to kindle Mickey's desire a little more.

"- And after?" Mickey asked hoarsely and full of desire.

"- After ...? After, I'll take you in my mouth. First your balls, one after the other, I would run my tongue and my lips on them. Then I would run my mouth against your cock stretched to put my lips on the tip. I would lick gently every drop that comes out, then I'll take you between my lips, still deeper in me ... Until I hear you moan my name, until you come in my mouth. "

Mickey's breathing was getting faster and faster, and he was moaning with pleasure.

"- Ian ... I'm gonna come ..." Moaned Mickey.

Ian was close, but he wanted to hear Mickey enjoy before him. He loved to see Mickey trying to hide the pleasure he was creating in him.

"- Come for me…"

Ian surrendered to pleasure as soon as he heard Mickey's orgasm.

He took a few moments to regain his senses. Even by phone, Mickey could make him lose his head.

"- That was good ..." Confessed Mickey.

Ian smiled at the remark before adding.

"- It could be even better if we were really together ...  
\- I’d make it so that it would be impossible for your brothers and sisters to hear us.  
\- I'd Gag you ... " Ian said with a chuckle.

"- You pervert!  
\- Do not evan act offended, I'm sure you'd love that ... Doing it just a few feet away from them without them suspecting anything ... " Ian said laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally Mickey found out the fate that Mandy wanted to reserve for him.

As for Ian, it was to accompany her to a party. However for Mickey it wasn't a business night but an evening at the Gallagher's.  
Since their engagement, the Gallagher family had met all members of the Milkovich family. Except Terry, still in prison, and Mickey who still remained unknown to Ian's siblings.

Mandy had forced Mickey to accompany her and Ian to the party Fiona was hosting at their house. The whole Gallagher family as well as close friends planned to gather around the barbecue and pool.

Mickey was not opposed to spending more time with Ian. But an evening at the Gallagher’s meant that Mandy and Ian have to play the game of the charming little couple totally in love. And that Mickey had a hard time with.

And it looked like a part of her plan... as she seemed to take pleasure in watching her brother's reactions when she clung to Ian's arm or whispered something in his ear.

Ian, didn't seem very comfortable with the current situation, but given the circumstance, he couldn't do anything without compromising the secret he shared with Mickey and Mandy.

Ian felt Mickey's glare fall on him when Mandy kissed his lips lightly.  
Ian and Mandy had always made sure to stay in public, but Mandy seemed to want to spice up their relationship at the Gallagher’s party.

After a moment Mandy joined Fiona and Lip next to the barbecue.  
Ian took the opportunity to join Mickey sitting near the kitchen door.

"- How are you?" He asked shyly.

Mickey replied without looking away from his sister.

"- Show me around.  
\- What?!?  
\- The house, I want a tour," the young man said as he got up and headed for the kitchen door.

Ian follows him quickly.

"- You already know the kitchen_  
\- Your room.  
\- ...  
\- Show me your room," Mickey ordered, staring at Ian.

Ian felt his heart speed up. Mickey looked furious. Without further ado, he led him to his room.

Before he could say anything, Mickey closed the door and pressed his body against his.  
Ian was quickly caught between the wall and the body of Mickey who kissed his neck.

Ian felt Mickey's hands attack his belt and pull down his pants.

He felt a sense of déjà vu when Mickey slid one hand under his shirt while the other caressed his cock already hardened by the caresses from Mickey's lips on his skin.

He could not stifle the moans that Mickey's caresses made escape from him.

"- Shut up, they’ll hear you." Said Mickey without ceasing to kiss the sensitive skin of Ian's neck.

Ian firmly put his hands on his mouth.

His condition worsened when Mickey kneeled down in front of him and ran his lips and mouth over the sensitive skin of his anatomy.

Ian was struggling to stifle his groan. Mickey's caresses made him turn his head.  
He definitely lost his mind when he felt Mickey's lips around his hardened cock.

Ian felt his cock slide inside Mickey's mouth, prisoner between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Every movement Mickey made was making him a little more crazy.

 

He did not have long to wait before reaching the edge of orgasm.

 

Ian knew that his family could surprise them at any time, but nothing could stop him from enjoying these moments with Mickey.

"- Mickey ... I'm coming ..."

Ian's warning did not seem to cease Mickey, quite the contrary. The latter continued to run his lips along Ian's cock, taking it a little deeper into his mouth with each back and forth.

Ian grabbed Mickey's hair, forcing him to look at him, without stopping him.  
He felt his whole body start to shake, and enjoyed in Mickey's mouth without breaking eye contact.

To see Mickey kneeling like this in front of him was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. He would never get tired of this man's sight, taking it in his mouth and sucking in him whatever he could get him.

 

After swallowing, Mickey straightened and kissed Ian passionately, while dressing him.

Ian could taste himself on Mickey's tongue, this feeling made him want to melt even more in Mickey.

His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of a fist on the door.

"- Get out of there your perverts," Mandy ordered from the hallway.

Mickey quickly opened the door. Mandy was stationed in front of him with arms crossed over his chest.

"- Are you having a good time?" She asked, looking falsely upset.

Mickey glanced at Ian before looking at his sister and licking his lips openly.

"- Yes, a lot," he admitted with a big smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The car was crowded. All the employees had just left their jobs and the students were also returning home.

 

Ian had managed to leave work a little earlier than planned. He was in a hurry to get to his destination and finally see Mickey again.

 

Their relationship had changed a lot since Mandy had surprised them.

Thanks to her and her revenge, Ian realized Mickey's jealousy when he saw him with someone else. Even though he knew there could be nothing between him and Mickey.

The fact that Mandy knew about them, also allowed them to see each other more often, and without having to hide. At least in their apartment. Which was already a huge step forward for them.

 

Although he could enjoy Mickey's presence more regularly, Ian did not want to miss any opportunity to see him. It was for this reason that he did not want to miss the Milkovich party for anything, and that he begged his boss to let him go sooner.

  
  


He was only a block away from the Milkovich's when his cell phone rang.

 

"- Mandy, I'm_

\- Don't come tonight," Mandy cut him off.

 

"- What do you mean? Why? "Ian asked, astonished by his friend's statement.

 

"- Iggy had problems with the cops ... there won’t be a  party tonight. I'm just helping him fix something with him and I'll meet you at the apartment. Okay? "

 

Mandy hung up quickly without even waiting for Ian's answer.

 

He stared at the screen of his phone. At this time normally, he would  have been still at work ... He had dreamed of this evening all day.

 

Ian did not want to interfere with the Milkovich business. He liked Iggy a lot, but if Mandy had not asked for help, it was certainly that they did not want to mix him up with their problems.

  
  


Ian tried to resign himself. 

His family lived a few blocks from here. 

 

"As long as you're around, you'll have to go see them." He thought.

  
  


Ian started up again.

To go home, he had to go past the Milkovich house.

He hoped that no one would notice his way past the house. He did not want to make  Iggy or any other family member uncomfortable because of his presence.

 

Ian's heart stopped dead in his chest as he reached the Milkovich's house. Tony and his girlfriend were lying on the couch in the garden, watching the improvised barbecue next to them, from the corner of their eyes.

The house seemed full of people. Bursts of voice and bits of song echoed to Ian's ears.

 

Without thinking, he went to the house.

Mandy had lied to him.

She had lied to him so that he would not come.

Why?

 

Ian passed by Tony and his girlfriend. Too busy with the weed they smoked, they paid no attention to Ian's presence.

 

Ian stopped short when he saw Iggy in the doorway. He looked surprised by his presence.

 

"- Ian? I thought you had to work overtime today, "Iggy said as he walked down the steps.

 

"- My boss changed her mind at the last minute ..." he said.

 

"- Cool. That way you'll be able to meet Mickey's girlfriend ... "He explained with a big smile before adding.

 

"- He never brings anyone home ... At times we even wondered if he was not gay," He explained before laughing heartily.

 

Ian did not have the heart to laugh.

Like a machine in automatic mode, he climbed the steps leading to the house. He met Mandy's gaze as he passed the door.

His presence seemed to frighten the young woman who rushed towards him.

 

"- Ian, come with me outside," She whispered in his ear.

 

Ian did not listen.

He could not listen to anyone.

He did not want to listen to anyone. 

 

He just wanted to know, to understand what was happening. Or, more precisely, he wanted to be told that it was a mistake, he wanted Mickey to tell him that it was all a misunderstanding, a fucking lie.

  
  


Unfortunately, it was not a lie.

Ian had confirmation as soon as he stepped into the living room.

 

Mickey was sitting on the couch in front of him, a dark-haired woman firmly hooked on his arm and a hand on the top of his thigh.

 

Ian felt his heart speed up, his blood rising to the brain, and the gastric juices ascended in his throat.

 

This vision made him want to vomit.

It made him want to scream.

Want cross the distance to Mickey and snatch him from the clutches of this woman.

 

"- Ian ...

\- Ian! I thought you could not come, "Joey said before adding.

 

"- It's cool that you could come. That way you can meet Svetlana ... "

 

Ian sat next to Joey and gladly accepting the beer he offered.

He drank half of the bottle in one go.

 

"- You’re not going to introduce us?" He asked Mickey.

 

Mickey's discomfort was palpable, but only Mandy and Ian seemed to notice it.

 

"- You're Ian?" The young woman asked.

 

Ian nodded.

 

"- My name is Svetlana, I'm Mickey's girlfriend. Iggy and Joey told me a lot about you. They seem to like you. "

 

She had spoken with a strong accent from the eastern countries, and considering her outfit, she was not working  in an office.

 

"- Thank you ... And how long have you been together?" Ian asked.

 

He did not want to hear the answer to that question. To tell the truth, he did not want to know anything about this. For all that he could not help asking. Even if it crushed his heart, he wanted to know how much Mickey had lied to him. He wanted answers, and he knew Mickey would not give them.

 

"- Seven months ... But I can not see Mickey as often as I would like. He's always very busy, "she said.

 

Ian squeezed his fingers firmly around his bottle. The pressure was quickly too strong for the bottle glass that gave way.

 

"- Ian!" Mandy yelled when she saw blood running down Ian's fingers.

 

Mickey stared at Ian. He seemed to want to get up and run to him. But he stayed next to Svetlana while Mandy forced Ian to get up and follow her into the bathroom to clean up the wound.

 

"- My God! We need to clean your wound, otherwise it will get infected. "She affirmed, running  a towel under the water;

 

Ian took her hand when she tried to use it to. He shoved her unceremoniously and ran his hand under the stream of cold water.

After a few seconds he cut off the water and wrapped the towel around his hand before leaving the room.

 

"- Sorry, but I think I have to go to the hospital." he said, feigning an embarrassed smile.

 

"- I'm going to drive you." said Mickey after standing up.

 

"- No! Stay with your friend, I would not want to stop you from seeing her. "

 

Ian had a big smile, but his eyes were absolutely sad.

He quickly turned and left the house before Mandy or Mickey could catch him.

 

* * *

  
  


When Ian came out of the hospital, he headed straight for his apartment.

The emergency visit took him longer than he thought, and he knew that Mandy would probably be there waiting for him. However he had to go there to get some of his things.

 

He did not want to stay in the apartment.

He could not stay there.

Not after all the memories he had there with  Mickey.

 

He had called Lip to ask him is he could crash for a bit. The latter had not seen any problem.

 

Ian felt his heart quicken as he opened the door. A stream of air sent scents of perfume to him. A perfume he knew well and that made him lose his mind every time.

He tried to pull himself together and control his thoughts. He had a plan, and he wanted to stick to it. Mickey's presence should not make him change his mind.

 

As the scent had made him guess, Mickey was indeed in the apartment. He was pacing up and down in the middle of the living room.

He turned to Ian as soon as he entered the room.

 

"- Ian, please listen to me. I promise you nothing is happening_

\- I don’t  want to know." Ian cut him off.

 

Mickey tried to stop Ian, but he did not let him  and continued on his way to his room.

 

Mickey followed him closely, and tried to grab his wrist again when Ian started pulling clothes out of his closet.

 

"- Ian! Listen to me please!

\- I don’t want to talk to you," Ian grumbled, pushing him away again.

 

"- What are you doing? Where are you going? " Questioned Mickey worried.

 

"- It is not any of your concern. Why don’t you go see your girlfriend_

\- She does not mean  anything to me, Ian." Mickey promised.

 

Ian pretended not to hear Mickey's protests and continued filling his bag.

 

"- Ian please talk to  me_

\- Are you sleeping with her?!?

\- What?!?

\- Do you sleep with her?

\- It doesn’t matter.

\- So you sleep with her ...

\- Ian she does not mean anything to me, there's only you_ " Mickey said, tenderly placing his hand on Ian's cheek.

 

"- But you're sleeping with her!" Ian growled, releasing Mickey's hand.

 

"- Ian you know it's not that easy ... It's the same for you and Mandy.

\- No it's not the same! I don’t  don’t sleep with Mandy!

\- You know what I mean ...

\- No, I don’t nt know!

\- You think that if I really had the choice I would pretend to be with her, to be straight? Do you think I would not want to be with you, and only with you? "Mickey questioned as he trapped Ian's face in his hands.

 

He crushed his lips on Ian’s, but was released as Ian  he glared at him with a black stare.

 

Ian grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

 

Mickey followed him quickly but failed to stop him.

 

"- Tell me where you're going please," Mickey begged.

 

Ian turned to him.

 

"- To someone who surely appreciates me more than you," He said angrily before leaving the apartment.

  
  
  


Ian knew he did not have to be so vehement towards Mickey.

He knew how much Mickey was afraid someone would discover his secret, and he knew Mickey had reason to be scared.

However, he was in pain, and he wanted Mickey to understand how much.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian knew he did not have to be so vehement towards Mickey.  
> He knew how much Mickey was afraid someone would discover his secret, and he knew Mickey had reason to be scared.  
> However, he was in pain, and he wanted Mickey to understand how much.

Mickey was sprawled on his bed. He was trying to put up with the hangover that was crushing his brain.

It had been two weeks since Ian had left the apartment he shared with Mandy. Two weeks since he saw him. The worst weeks of his life.

He was replaying the expression Ian had displayed when he saw Svetlana next to him on the couch.

He had been waiting for this evening all day. Although he saw Ian much more often since Mandy surprised them, he did not want to miss any opportunity to see him.

Panic had seized him when he saw Tony had come with Svetlana.

He saw Svetlana once or twice a month, to keep appearances up for his family.  
Even though he had nothing against her, he had always said that she was the kind of woman he could dump without problem if he needed to.  
But his family seemed to put a little too much importance on his sex life, and decided to invite the young woman to their party.

She had not let him go, and unfortunately for him none of his brothers seemed to notice his discomfort . On the contrary, they seemed happy to see him with someone.

Mickey thought for a moment that luck smiled on him when Mandy walked in the door of the house alone.  
She had arrived earlier than usual, and by herself. She quickly realized the situation when she saw him with Svetlana, and took out her phone to warn Ian that the party was canceled.

For a moment Mickey thought he could breathe again. He did not want to hide Svetlana's existence from Ian, but he never wanted to waste precious time talking about her or his family.

 

Since that night, Mickey spent his days working and his evenings drinking. Several times he had asked Mandy if she had heard anything, but Ian was silent to her as well.

Mickey growled when he heard his phone ring. The shrill sound made him feel like a jackhammer trying to punch his skull. After a few seconds, he finally managed to find the phone.

It was Mandy calling him. Generally the young woman preferred to communicate by text message. If she called, it had to be important. Or it was a sign that she was in the same state of intoxication as him.

Mickey rubbed his eyes and picked up.

"- Mickey! Ian is in the hospital! "

Mandy's words had the effect of a bomb for Mickey who sobered instantly.

"- What?!? Is he okay?!?  
\- Emergency just called me, they found him unconscious at Lip's.  
\- Which hospital?" Mickey asked, searching for his car keys.

"- Mercy Hospital.  
\- I'll meet you there.  
\- I can’t go. I am traveling because of work. They called me because I am the person to contact in case of emergency.  
\- I'm going right now and I'll call you back as soon as I get info, "Mickey said, coming out of the house at full speed.

He walked the path that separated him from the hospital in record time. He had no idea what had happened to Ian, and could only imagine the worst.  
He could not bear it if he lost him under these conditions.

Fortunately, a nurse on duty quickly informed him that Ian was no longer in danger. He had been found unconscious after ingesting too much alcohol, but he was safe now that the alcohol had been removed from his body.

The nurse led him to his room.

Mickey was struggling to get close to Ian.

To see him lying down, unconscious on this hospital bed, was crushing his heart. He knew that if Ian was here, it was because of him.

"- He should still sleep a few hours. You can stay with him if you want.  
\- Are you sure he's safe?" Mickey asked worried.

"- There's always a risk that there will be complications, but he's a healthy young man, he should recover quickly," She said before leaving Mickey alone.

Ian shared the same room with another man. Only fine curtains separated them from each other.

Mickey approached Ian slowly. He was almost afraid to wake him up by approaching too quickly.

He pulled the curtain behind him and sat next to the bed.

Ian seemed asleep, but Mickey could not help but feel a heavy heart looking at him.

It had been two weeks since he hoped to see Ian again, and although he would have preferred it to be done in better condition, he wanted to take advantage of this chance to stay with him.

He tenderly grabbed Ian's hand and squeezed it between his fingers. He put his hand to his mouth to press a light kiss.

He spent the next ten minutes staring at Ian's face.  
He loved watching him sleep. It was something he had discovered very recently. In the evening, he loved Ian's eyebrows moving to the rhythm of his dreams, and he loved being able to watch each of the freckles that dotted his skin at leisure.  
His contemplation was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

It was Mandy again. Contrary to what he had promised, he had not yet taken the time to contact her about Ian's condition...

"- Sorry Mandy, I just got to the hospital, Ian is fine. He had his stomach drained to get rid of all the alcohol he drank. They are waiting for him to wake up now, "he explained in one breath.

"- Thank God ... I'll call Lip for_  
\- No.  
\- What?  
\- ...  
\- Mickey?  
\- Please, wait a bit before telling him ... "Mickey asked shyly.

Mickey bit his lower lip, he knew it was not fair, that he should have been told Lip and the others quickly, but he wanted to enjoy these moments alone with Ian.

"- Okay ... I should be able to arrive in an hour. I'll call him then, "she said before adding.

"- I don’t want Lip to think we were trying to hide Ian’s condition from him.  
\- Since when do you care what that moron thinks?" Asked Mickey amazed.

"- Watch yourself ," she growled before hanging up.

 

Under other conditions, Mickey would have found out what Mandy was hiding from him, but today only Ian's condition mattered to him.

 

Mickey was lost. He didn’t know if he wanted Ian to wake up, or if he would rather he was still a bit unconscious so he could selfishly enjoy him a little longer.  
He stood there staring at him and holding his hand until Mandy arrived in the room.

Mickey got up, and walked away from Ian as soon as his sister returned to the room.  
Mandy smiled as she saw the red rise to his cheeks.

"- I warned Lip before coming in . He should not take to long to arrive, "she warned, putting her bag on the floor cellar where Mickey sat.

Mickey tried to hide his embarrassment, and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"- I'll go before he gets here," he said as he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ian started to wake up.  
The room was invaded by discussions and by the light of the sun's rays which passed through those closed eyelids.

The first thing he noticed, even before opening his eyes, was this perfume. This particular fragrance, the smell of Mickey.

Ian felt his heart speed up. He had not seen him again for two weeks, and suffered terribly.  
He had plunged into alcohol to hope he could forget about him for a moment. But nothing had worked, even drunk, Mickey's image haunted him.

"- Mickey ..." He whispered as he opened his eyes.

"- Ian! Are you awake?!? "Lip asked, visibly worried.

Ian scanned the room quickly as soon as those eyes were used to the ambient light.

Mickey was not there.  
Fiona and Lip were both sitting next to him in what appeared to be a hospital room. And Mandy was a little further back against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"- It's okay? How are you feeling? "Worried Fiona.

"- It's all right," Ian grumbled, trying to get up.

Ian put his hand to his throat, which hurt.

"- Do you want to drink something?" Lip asked.

Ian nodded painfully. he felt like the room was moving around him.

"- I'll go get him something to drink," said Mandy as she left the room.

"- Thank you ..." Lip stammered, looking away.

 

"- Where I am? At the hospital. The neighbors heard you fall, they came to see you but you were unconscious so he called an ambulance.  
\- ... Mandy ...  
\- I know you were angry, but she was the person to contact in case of emergency. She's the one who warned us. "

 

Ian looked down. He wanted to ask if Mickey was there, but he had no reason to do so.  
However, he was sure, Mickey had come to this room. He could still smell his perfume in the air and the warmth of his hand against his.

 

Lip and Fiona finally left after an hour, after Ian convinced them that he was safe, and promised to never do it again.

Mandy was also going with them when Ian asked her to stay.

Lip and Fiona left the room quickly, eager to leave the lovers alone.

They both remained silent for a few moments staring at each other.

"- Mickey…  
\- What about Mickey?  
\- He was here? " Timidly asked Ian.

Mandy looked away for a moment before asking anxiously.

"- Why do you want to know?!? You are going to hunt him down for coming to see you_  
\- No! "Ian cut her off before adding.

"- I ... I was wondering why he was not here anymore ...  
\- What would you have wanted? I tell you that it's been weeks that you avoid us as much as the other. "

Ian looked down, he understood Mandy's anger and knew he was indeed responsible for that separation.

"- He was here, wasn’t he?  
\- Yes, " Said Mandy calmly before explaining.

"- I was traveling for work. So I called him to come. He left before Lip and Fiona arrived.  
\- ...  
\- I told him that you were awake. "

Ian quickly looked up at her, the beating of his heart had accelerated.

"He ... he worried?" He asked shyly.

"- You fucking kidding me?!" Mandy growled.

She was trying to control her anger so she did not get too much attention from the nurses.

"- Is he worried?!? Fuck, Ian! How do you want him not to worry about knowing you are at the hospital? It's been two weeks since you left! Worried. He worries about never being able to see you again. He worries you hate him. He worries that you will never forgive him ...  
\- ...  
\- I…  
\- You what? You could not give him a chance to explain to you? You think he did it for fun, " she asked visibly upset.

Ian crossed his fingers nervously.  
He knew he should have listened to what Mickey had to say, but every time he saw that woman hanging on his arm.

Tears bead at the corners of his eyes.

Mandy sat on the chair next to the bed and put her hand on his arm. Ian turned his head to her. All the anger seemed to have left her.

"- Sorry. I should not have yelled at you. I was wrong. You're not responsible ... I know it hurt you to see him with Svetlana ... "

Mandy put a hand to Ian's face and wiped one of the tears rolling down his cheek.

"- I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you ... I just can’t stand Mickey's state because of this fight .. But you don't look any better ...  
\- I miss him. "Timidly admitted Ian.

"He misses you too," She said, stroking his cheek.

Ian smiled, Mandy had missed him. Not as much as Mickey, but the feeling of freedom he had with her, the feeling of being able to be himself, her warmth and good humor, all that he had missed.

Mandy removed her hand from Ian's cheek before confessing.

"- I didn’t want you to find out that way. It was Tony who invited her, neither Mickey nor me knew she would be there_  
\- You didn’t want me to find out that way or you didn’t want me to just find out?" Ian asked.

Mandy looked down before explaining.

"- I know you have trouble understanding. But Mickey didn’t want to hide anything from you ... you have to understand ... I know you're hiding your homosexuality from your family because you're afraid of their reaction, but for Mickey it's worse.  
\- ...  
\- Of course he could lose his family, we don’t know how our stupid brothers would react. But he could also lose his life ... "

Ian felt his heart pinch. He knew that Mickey's situation was more complicated than his own, but his desire to be openly with him usually made him forget that fact.

"- If my dad suspects something, he'll kill him without hesitation," Said Mandy, staring at Ian.

Ian felt his heart squeeze, imagining that it could happen to Mickey.  
However, he still could not bear the idea that Mickey was forced to play this masquerade with this woman.

"- Mickey explained to me that he met Svetlana well before your meeting. He realized that she would be the perfect alibi. He didn’t have to be with her often, and could break up with her easily on the pretense of not supporting her job anymore ... Our idiot brothers thought it had been a long time since they'd seen each other and they wanted to organize a date. That's why they invited her to the party. Mickey didn’t know, he learned it on arrival. And I learned it the same way.  
\- That's why you called me?  
\- Yes. Actually I had completely forgotten the existence of Svetlana. Usually it did not go unnoticed when Mickey was going to see her. I guess that was the purpose of those visits. In the end it was at least two months that he was no longer going to see her ...  
\- Two months…?  
\- What? You thought he was still seeing her while he was with you? "Mandy asked.

Ian looked down, looking ashamed before adding.

"- I didn’t t think that …

\- You think you're not important to Mickey?!?"

Ian nodded.

"- We always hid_  
\- Do you really think that if he had the choice he would not be with you?  
\- I don’t know ... And that's what petrifies me. I don’t know what to think of all that. I am afraid to hope in vain.  
\- ...  
\- I want to be with him. But what would I do if we always stay hidden? Should I stand to see him in the arms of these women? I should bear to be able to be with him only sheltered behind these walls?  
\- ...  
\- I know I ask a lot, but I can’t imagine myself living all my life in hiding without being able to tell anyone, " He said shyly.

"- Do you want to break up?" Mandy asked.

 

"- What?!?  
\- With me ... Do you want to break up with me?  
\- ...  
\- I do not want to force you to continue this masquerade if you do not want it.  
\- No…  
\- No what?  
\- No, I don’t want to break up. I know it's contradictory and selfish... I also know that it's stupid, but the only reason I'd have to get out of the closet now is to be with him ... Without that, without him, I would not have no reason to tell anyone. " Ian explained timidly.

"- I'm sorry to use you," he admitted, looking sadly at Mandy in the eye.

"- Don’t think like that Ian. You don’t use me. You protect yourself that's all.  
\- ...  
\- Are you sure you can bear it? I mean, being so close to Mickey, but for so_  
\- It'll be fine. I'll have to get used to it anyway ...  
\- You know he loves you , right?"

Ian remained silent. Mickey had never told him he loved him. Many times he had hoped to hear those words coming out of his mouth, but he had waited in vain.  
What he was certain of was that he was in love with him.

He was desperately in love with his future brother-in-law.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian remained silent. Mickey had never told him he loved him. Many times he had hoped to hear those words coming out of his mouth, but he had waited in vain.  
> What he was certain of was that he was in love with him.
> 
> He was desperately in love with his future brother-in-law.

Ian had left Lip's to return to the apartment he shared with Mandy.  
He had not seen Mickey again, but had not tried to provoke a meeting either.

He understood why Mickey had this false relationship with Svetlana, and he also understood why he had hidden it from him. But he couldn’t stand it.

Many times he had thought to reveal his secret, to tell his brothers and sisters, who he really was. But every time he had backed down. Coming out, would only be worth it to be with Mickey, without him it was easier to stay hidden.

Ian knew that continuing this false relationship with Mandy would necessarily push him to inevitably see with Mickey. However, he could not bring himself to break this false engagement.

Ian knew that even if it hurt, he couldn’t without Mickey.

 

In recent days Mandy was over-worked. Her boss made her work day and night like a slave, and on top of that she was preparing for the wedding, which was making great strides.

The date was set before Ian would see Mickey. At the time he had found no reason to postpone the deadline, so that there was now only two weeks left before the fateful date.

The wedding could have been very simple, especially since it was only a subterfuge. But neither Ian nor Mandy knowing if they could ever enjoy a real wedding, they decided to do it right.

It was therefore expected that Mandy would choose her dress with the women of the family and that Ian go try his suit with all the witnesses and groomsmen. Which meant that Ian would have to spend the afternoon with Lip, Carl, Iggy, Tony, Joey, Kev and especially Mickey.

Ian did not know what to think of this future meeting. He did not know if he could look at Mickey without betraying the feelings he had for him. However, it was impossible for him to postpone the deadline.

He was going to see Mickey again, today.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey was struggling with his tie. Whatever he did he always felt like a penguin in a tux.

He had joined Ian, Kev, Lip and Carl with his brothers a few minutes earlier to try on wedding tuxes.

He had hesitated for a long time to cancel this appointment for fear of seeing Ian again, but the desire to be near him again had taken precedence over fear.

The presence of the other members of the family had the merit of limiting their interaction a little.

 

Mickey decided to give up his idea of tying his tie properly, and just let it hang around his neck.

Mandy had left very clear instructions to the store's employees. She did not trust any of them to choose the tuxes they would wear for the wedding, so she sent the employees the final choice. Which forced them out of the dressing room after each fitting.

During each fitting, the employees disappeared into the store looking for the next outfit.

 

Mickey gasped as he stepped out of his room.

Ian was in front of him, his body molded into a beautiful three-piece suit that emphasized each curve of his body.

For a moment Mickey wanted to run to Ian and kiss him full on the mouth. But the other members of the group came out of their rooms, making any rapprochement with Ian impossible.

The latter seemed to have noticed the stare that Mickey was giving him, but looked away.

 

The employees of the store encircle customers of the day to check each element of their outfit and propose more interesting alternatives.

Mickey had a hard time imagining how he might look less ridiculous in a suit and how Ian could be even more gorgeous than with those clothes...

 

"- I think this suit is perfect for you," Said one of the young women in front of Mickey.

"- We should just change the accessories ..." Said her colleague.

"- Yes, there are some in reserve that would be perfect. I'll let you try another tie while you wait ... What about the bridegroom? "She asked, turning to Ian.

"- I think this suit has been made for you. If you were not the fiancé, believe that all the women in this shop would fight to invite you to go out for a drink. "She said before adding.

"- I think I have a pocket that will be better with your outfit ... Yes it will be perfect."

The store employees disappeared on the shelves as quickly as they appeared. The other members of the small group were already returning to their rooms with arms full of new clothes to try.

Mickey also went back to his dressing room , grabbed the tie on the coat rack and put it around his neck.

He froze for a moment to calm his heartbeat.  
To see Ian in this outfit had awakened in him all the desires that he sought in vain to calm down.

Without hesitation , he quickly left the room , walked the short distance to Ian's and opened the door.

Ian was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. He had his head thrown back and nonchalantly placed his arms over his eyes to hide the light.

He released his arm as soon as he heard the sound of the door.  
Mickey climbed astride his thighs before Ian could even move and pressed his lips against the young man's.  
In this position he was overhanging Ian and could easily grab the back of his neck to draw him to him.

He felt a gentle warmth in his belly when Ian responded his kiss.

He quickly moved away realizing the dangerousness of his actions. But Ian grabbed an arm around his waist and slammed his free hand behind his neck to draw him back to him.

He smashed Mickey's mouth and ran his tongues on his lips until Mickey opened his mouth lasciviously.

The caress of Ian's tongue against his gave Mickey a strong heat. He had missed that feeling, those hands, that mouth, that tongue, that body, everything he had missed. He had missed Ian terribly.

Ian broke their kiss, got up suddenly and walked away a little from Mickey.

"- Sir, I found the pocket I told you about. Can I come in? "

Mickey felt his heart beating fast. He knew from the beginning that this idea was stupid, and dangerous, so far it was not enough to stop him. And now he was going to have to pay the price.

Ian grabbed Mickey's tie with both hands before saying.

"- Here."

Mickey was frozen in front of the young sales girl who had just passed the door of the cabin.

"- I’m helping Mickey with his tie. He's unable to make a proper knot, and I think it's necessary to really see what it would look like ...  
\- You are quite right. I will leave you the pocket I told you about here, I think it will be perfect. Mr. Milkovich, this tie is the one for you. I'll let you work with my colleague for your other accessories ... I'll take care of your other friends, " She said before going out.

Ian stood still for a moment, looking at the door, then turned to Mickey. He still held his tie in his hands and had only one desire to attract the man he loved to kiss him until he could not breathe.

He slowly undid his grip but was stopped by Mickey who put his hands on his.

They looked at each other in silence until the noise of the other members of the group brought them back to reality.

"- It's better that I go ..." Mickey whispered.

"- Wait!  
\- What? " He asked shyly.

Ian moved closer to him, tightening his fingers around his tie.

"- Let me finish tying it please."

His voice was sweet and full of desire. Mickey wanted to take him in those arms and never leave him again. He knew that once he passed that door he had to play the role assigned to him again. He released his grip and let Ian go behind him.

 

The young man wrapped his arms around Mickey's neck to catch the two parts of the piece of fabric. Ian moved closer to rest his head on Mickey's shoulder, clutching their two bodies at the same time.

He gently danced his hands to form the knot of the tie. Mickey would have liked this moment to last forever.

A knot formed in Mickey's belly when Ian stepped back.

"- We need better to go before someone asks questions," Said the young man.

His voice was shaking. Mickey could feel it, Ian did not want that separation either. However, he obeyed and left the dressing room followed closely by Ian.

"- Mickey?!? What were you doing in Ian's room? "Iggy asked visibly surprised.

"- He helped me with my tie. Can’t tie this thing properly ...  
\- I have to wear a tie every day at work, so now I can do it with my eyes closed in less than 5 seconds. "Ian laughed.

"- By the way Kev, you need to change your suit!  
\- What?!? What's up?!? "The latter asked, inspecting his outfit.

"- You're way too hot in this tuxedo. I remind you that I'm the groom. It's me we're supposed to be noticing. "

Mickey felt the atmosphere relaxing around them. Everyone quickly forgot that Mickey had just come out of his room.  
Nobody could have suspected what had happened.


	11. Chapter 11

There were only two days left before the wedding.  
Mandy had dragged Mickey with her to several stores.  
He had been forced to choose the cake, saying because he had a good taste for sweet things. And he had to go with her to the jeweler to check on the rings.

Mandy had told him that all men had the same size of fingers. Thesis he had hastened to deny by proving the opposite with the help of the saleswoman.

 

He had a hard time supporting the idea of helping his sister prepare for her wedding with the man he loved, but these outings had the advantage of changing his ideas for a moment. Even if the reason for their meeting was each time the future wedding, Mandy was very careful never to mention Ian's name in front of him.

Even if Mickey had managed to avoid Ian to the maximum, he would be forced to see him the next day for the rehearsal dinner.  
This idea did not please him at all. He did not understand what prompted Mandy to organize such a dinner. No one in the family would ever have a wedding as lavish and complex as her.

Mickey was constantly trying to remember that this wedding was just for sure, and that Ian and Mandy were getting married only for convenience . But even though he knew the reasons for the marriage, he was still so distraught and hurt at this idea.

In addition to this rehearsal dinner, Mandy had insisted that Ian have a bachelor party.  
Lip and Kev had been responsible for organizing this event.

So today they found themselves in a striptease club. It would not really piss off Mickey if the stripteasers had been men, but unfortunately for him there was no reason for Lip and Kev to have chosen a gay club.

He had been obliged for more than thirty minutes now to watch a multitude of young women undressing, more or less elegantly.  
Sitting between Ian and Iggy, he watched with indifference the spectacle that was playing before his eyes.

The other members of the group seemed quite satisfied with the show.  
Ian seemed determined to give the change and give the impression of enjoying it.

 

The attention they all paid to the show had at least the advantage of allowing Mickey not to have to pretend any interest in what was happening before his eyes.

He grabbed one of the many shots on the table and took him down in a sip. He let the alcohol warm his throat and anesthetize his brain a little more.

It is well known that alcohol erases inhibition, so it was dangerous to drink too much in the presence of Ian. However, it was impossible for Mickey to stay sober by being so close to him.  
To be seated only a few inches from him, and for all that not being able to touch him, was torture.

Mickey believed that alcohol had definitely made him lose his mind when he felt a hand resting on his thigh.

He looked down, and his heart racing when he realized that this hand was Ian's, and that it was by no means fueled by alcohol.  
Once again, Mickey realized the dangerousness of the situation. If one of their friends looked away from the scene for a moment they surely could not find a valid excuse. However, he did not want to stop Ian.

Mickey felt an electric current running down his back when Ian pressed his fingers against his thigh.  
His condition worsened as he gently caressed him through the tight fabric of his jeans.

Without thinking, Mickey spread his legs to leave more room for Ian and invite him to the inside of his thigh.  
Ian quickly accepted the silent invitation, and slid his hand to Mickey's crotch. He stopped a few inches from the bump that had formed under Mickey's pants, and continued to sensibly run his fingers over the fabric.  
Ian seemed to take pleasure in staying inside of Mickey's thigh without reaching his hardened cock by the caresses.

Mickey stepped forward and nonchalantly rested his elbows on the table. His action seemed to have taken Ian by surprise.  
The latter was now with his hands stuck to Mickey's crotch.

Ian bit his lower lip and then leaned on the table, blocking the visibility of his neighbors.  
He began to gently touch Mickey's cock.

He had no doubt about the effect that these caresses.  
He felt Mickey harden more and more under his fingers.

For a moment Mickey completely forgot all the people around them.  
He forgot the reasons that had brought him here.

He forgot everything except Ian.

But this moment will not last.  
He could not last.  
It was only a dream, a dream he had just woken up.

"- ... it's because of hisr girlfriend!" Said Iggy.

The members of their group were turned to him.

Fortunately Ian had apparently managed to remove his hand without anyone suspecting what he was doing.

Kev turned to Iggy before retorting.

"- I tell you that my wife is as beautiful as Svetlana and you don’t see me ignoring the show ...  
\- Mickey is probably a great romantic ... " Said Lip with a smile.

"- What are you talking about asshole?  
\- It's worse than I thought ... It's not even that he is not paying attention to the show, he is downright completely elsewhere!  
\- We must not be interesting enough for him ... "Tony ventured.

"- Screw you. And leave me alone. I'll let you know when I want to talk to you.  
\- Certainly I don’t envy you Ian, "Lip announced before adding.

"- Having Mickey as a brother-in-law will surely not be fun."

Lip's joke made everyone laugh.  
Mickey seemed to be the only one who could hear the sadness in Ian's laughter.

Lip did not know how right he was.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first time that all Milkovich’s and Gallagher’s were together for a meal.  
The room was filled with cheerful shouting and discussion.

Iggy's girlfriend Abigail had quickly found common points with Veronica.  
Carl, meanwhile, was in awe of the Milkovich brothers. Admiration that did not please Fiona so much that she would have preferred her younger brother not to listen with such attention to the adventures of the Milkovich brothers run ins with the police.

Unlike his usual self, Lip remained totally silent. Ian was even more surprised by his condition when his brother did not correct Frank's erroneous quote. It was not uncommon for him to remain indifferent to their father's words.

Fortunately for everyone, Frank was the only parent at the party. Although he was by no means close to winning the title of father of the year, his company was much more valuable than Terry's.

The latter had not managed to get up from his couch where he had slumped dead drunk the night before. Tony and Joey were amazed at his condition. According to them, no alcohol would allow him to be defeated in this way.

Mandy had not complained about her father's absence, quite the contrary.

Ian was not bothered by Terry's absence either. He would have even appreciated that another person followed his example, and refrained from coming.

Svetlana was there, strutting on Mickey's arm, as if to remind him that he was out of reach.

Mandy had promised that she had done everything to disinvite the young woman, but it had been several months since she had confirmed their arrival at the reception.  
At that time Ian had not paid attention to the precise list of guests, and he certainly would not have seen any problem with her presence at that time.

Now that she was there, it had become impossible to get her to leave, especially since Debbie seemed to have come closer to her, to the great displeasure of Fiona who was seeing one by one her brothers and sisters linked to the Milkovich clan.

 

Mickey sat too far from him so Ian couldn’t touch him or even talk to him. He should be content to observe him discreetly from afar.  
He knew perfectly well Mickey's reasons for continuing this charade, and he honestly had nothing against Svetlana, but seeing her as close to Mickey while he was away from the man he loved made him hate her.

Ian tried to focus on his table neighbors, but he looked back at Mickey and Svetlana when he thought he felt the young woman's gaze on him.  
She had just put her arm around Mickey's in a most sensual gesture.

Ian squeezed his napkin so hard that his joints whitened.

"- Everything okay?" Mandy asked him next to him.

"- Sorry, I'm going for a walk outside." He admitted before getting up.

 

Once outside he could not hear what was going on in the adjoining room.

 

Ian realized how much the ambient din in the dining room had hitherto masked the confusion. Knowing he was no longer watched made him want to let his anger run free.

"- Ian?"

Mandy had just passed the door.

"- Go back inside, I’m staying out here a few minutes and will be back shortly." He said, looking away.

The young woman walked the distance that separated her from her friend and tenderly put her hand on his arm.

"- Ian ... Talk to me.  
\- There is nothing to say.  
\- I see you're disturbed. Is it because of Mickey?  
\- ...  
\- Ian ...  
\- I can not bear to see him with her," He confessed before adding.

"- I know I said it would be fine, but I think I'm lying to myself ... I can not stand to see her cling like that to him.  
\- You want to stop? If you want we can cancel everything ...  
\- No! No ... It just needs ... It's just because it's new that's all. I'll get used to it, " He said.

Ian did not know who he was trying to convince, Mandy or himself.

"- I'm sorry, you know? I wish I had never met him ... And I especially regret to have fallen for him.  
\- ...  
\- If I had never met him, at least I would not know how much I miss him.  
\- I'm sorry Ian, " Said Mandy, taking him in her arms.

They stayed for several minutes. Ian could feel the heartbeat of his friend. This sound soothed him a little. He was happy that Mandy was part of his life, he dared not imagine what he would have become without her.

Ian and Mandy managed to join their family at the table. Fortunately no one seemed to suspect the reason for their absence, no one but Mickey.

The rest of the meal was in good spirits.

Ian tried by all means to avoid looking in the direction of Mickey and preferred to pay attention to the different alcohol present at the table.

 

At the end of the meal, the alcohol was almost able to soothe the pain he was feeling. But even if this suffering was a little diminished, Ian knew, it would appear as soon as the effects of alcohol fade.

He decided to go home and go straight to bed.

Fortunately for him, he did not need to take the subway and was able to enjoy the comfort of Lip's car. The latter also brought back Mandy, who seemed to remember at the last minute that she had planned to sleep at a friend's house to prevent the fiances from crossing each other on the day of the wedding.

Knowing the reason for the wedding, Ian had found the idea pretty stupid, but he did not want to deprive Mandy of anything. She was doing him a great service by marrying him. This marriage would allow him to live normally within this society without having to hide every moment who he really was.

Ian slumped on his bed without even bothering to undress.  
The day had been exhausting, but he hoped that alcohol would allow him to fall asleep without thinking of Mickey.

 

The sound of the doorbell rang in the apartment. Ian had to concentrate on whether the noise came from his dream or reality.

He got up with difficulty and walked the distance to the door.  
He stopped when, having opened the door, he finally discovered who had just rang his house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey put his hand on Ian's cheek and slid his thumb over his lips.
> 
> "- It's your fault if I'm in this state. I never asked you to kiss me that day ... I never asked you to meet me in my room ... I never asked you to make me fall for you ... "

Mickey pushed open the door and entered the apartment without Ian having time to react. He slammed the door behind him before grabbing the back of Ian's neck and drawing him to him.

Ian let himself go and spontaneously answered Mickey's kiss. His hands rested on his body to draw him a little closer to him.

Ian did not know if he was dreaming because of alcohol or if Mickey was really there.

He took a step back, breaking their kiss.  
Ian knew he could not think of anything but Mickey, and he was sure he would not be able to forget that if he slept with him tonight.

"- You shouldn’t.  
\- I know you want it and Mandy is not here ...  
\- How did you know?  
\- It's not important.  
\- That's not a good idea, " Ian gasps.

Mickey approached him, circled him with his arms and put his mouth against his neck. He kissed Ian's tender skin, letting his tongue play against his sensitive neck.

"- Let me stay ... Just this night ..." Mickey muttered, still kissing Ian.

Ian bit his lower lip. He wanted Mickey to stay, but he did not think he could let him go after that night.

His heart racing when he felt Mickey's hands running on his back and pulling him closer to him. He soon felt Mickey's cock harden against his.

"- Mickey ... we can’t ..." He moaned.

Ian felt Mickey's teeth sink into the skin of his neck.

"- Ouch!"

Mickey pulled back enough to hold Ian in the eye.

"- I think we misunderstood each other. I did not ask you your opinion ... You only have to see this as a wedding gift that you can not refuse. "

Ian felt a knot in his stomach as he listened to Mickey's words. His voice was full of sadness and bitterness.

Mickey put his hand on Ian's cheek and slid his thumb over his lips.

"- It's your fault if I'm in this state. I never asked you to kiss me that day ... I never asked you to meet me in my room ... I never asked you to make me fall for you ... "

Ian slightly parted his lips and slid his tongue against Mickey's thumb.  
Mickey slid his thumb between Ian's lips and rested his mouth against the young man's neck.

Without ceasing to dance his tongue against Mickey's thumb, Ian put his hands on his lover's body to draw him closer to him.

He felt Mickey push him back. He let himself be guided to the bedroom and stopped only when the back of his legs touched the bed.

Mickey released his hold and moved away enough from Ian so that the young man could see him fully.

Without looking away from Ian, he began to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt.  
Ian stood motionless in front of the show that was open to him. He was dying to see Mickey's body, but to see him undressing sensually gave birth to a strong heat.

Mickey approached him once totally naked. He undid the buttons on Ian's shirt and gently slid the fabric down his shoulders.

He went to his knees without looking away from Ian. He unbuttoned his pants and gently slid the zipper down.

He slid the fabric down Ian's legs. The latter helped him, too impatient to move on to the next step.  
Mickey smiled at Ian's greed and took pleasure in slowing down a little more speed to get his boxers down.

Once he had rid Ian of all his clothes, Mickey grabbed Ian's cock, hardened by his caresses and began to run his hand over in a sensual dance back and forth.  
Ian slipped his fingers into Mickey's hair. The slow pace of Mickey's caresses was making him lose his head.

Mickey moved his mouth to Ian's member and ran his tongue over the skin stretched by desire. He felt Ian shudder under his caresses.

"- Mickey ..." Ian moaned, pushing his fingers into his lover's hair.

"- The more you'll complain the more I'll go softly ..." Mickey warned, sketching a smile.

Ian rolled his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

Mickey got up and slid his mouth against Ian's offered neck, still stroking him.

"- If you prefer I can attach you ... That way you will not be tempted ..."

Mickey felt Ian's pulse quicken under his tongue.

"- You agree to let me do as I want...?" Mickey asked after leaving Ian's neck.

Ian nodded quickly. His chest was rising at a frantic pace.

"- Good boy ..." Mickey said before descending again to his lap.

He ran his tongue again along Ian's cock, slowly licking the precum beaded at its end.  
He opened his mouth a little more to take the inside end of it, and felt Ian's breathing quicken. He tightened his lips around Ian while continuing to dance the tongue on its end.

He pulled his mouth up along Ian's cock, gently wedging it between his tongue and his puck.

"- Mickey ... I..." Ian moaned.

Mickey pulled Ian's dick out of his mouth, creating a sweet sucking sound.

"- What did I tell you? If you still_  
\- If you continue like this I'll come...  
\- That's the purpose of the maneuver," said Mickey with a big smile.

Ian clenched his fists and bit his lip before adding.

"- I want to be in you ... Really in you."

His voice was shaking, Mickey's feelings in him, and the thought of losing him was driving him crazy.

Mickey got up, gripped the back of Ian's head and pressed his lips against his.  
Ian half-opened his lips to let Mickey fit into him.

Their tongues met and waved against each other in a dance that was as ardent as sensual.  
Mickey broke their kiss and grinned when Ian moaned.

"- Do not worry about that ... I intend to enjoy this last night with you to the fullest."

Mickey smiled, so Ian wouldn’t hear the sadness in his voice.

Mickey put his hand on Ian's chest and pushed him against the bed. The young man went full length.

Mickey put his hands on the bed on both sides of Ian and put his mouth on the chest of his lover, before whispering against his skin.

"- I don’t intend to let you rest tonight, so do not be embarrassed to let yourself go ..."

Mickey let his mouth slide down Ian's chest. He stopped at one of his nipples and enjoyed tickling with the tip of his tongue.

After booking the same spell on the second nipple, Mickey continued down to rejoin Ian's crotch.

He took it back into his mouth, sliding it between his tongue and the top of his mouth.  
He quickly felt Ian shudder.

The latter tightened the sheet of the bed in his fists. Unable to withstand Mickey's soft torture any longer, Ian let go of pleasure and came in Mickey's mouth.

The latter did not let himself be surprised and continued his occupation taking Ian deeper and deeper into his mouth and sucking all that Ian had to give.

Mickey continued his comings and goings until Ian's body was completely relaxed. He got up and ostentatiously passed his tongue on the lips.

"- Sit down on the bed," Mickey ordered before moving to the foot of the bed.

Ian complied without question and watched Mickey sit in front of him.

"- I need a few minutes for_  
\- Don’t worry Gallagher," Mickey cut him aside.

"- Right now you just need to enjoy the show," he said, dragging his hand to the inside of his thigh.

 

Ian could not help but be excited by Mickey's words, as long as he could not forget that feeling that knotted his guts. This feeling made him say that never again could he caress Mickey's body, that he would never be able to kiss him or make love to him again.

 

Ian forgot those painful thoughts as soon as Mickey began to caress himself. He forgot those thoughts and all the rest, there was only Mickey who existed. Mickey, here and now.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Mickey had totally exhausted him. He still felt the warmth of his hands and breath on his skin.

They had spent the whole night making love in every way imaginable.  
Mickey knew exactly what he wanted and he had no trouble making himself understood.

Although he kept his eyes closed, Ian knew that Mickey was lying in front of him looking at him.  
Ian was terrified of opening his eyes. He could never let him go if he saw his face again.

Ian felt Mickey move after about thirty minutes. He heard him pick up his clothes strewn about the floor and dress in silence.  
Mickey had not left the room yet, as Ian was already feeling the coldness of the room.

Mickey was quickly dressed and ready to go, yet he stood motionless at staring at Ian.

The young man could feel Mickey's eyes on him. He wanted to get up and run and kiss Mickey, forbid him to leave. He wanted to lock him up with him in this room and never open the door again.  
But he lay on the bed, eyes closed, crying internally the departure of the man he loved.

Mickey opened the door, and whispered a few words before leaving the room.

"- Goodbye my love ..."

Ian felt like the air was so cold that he froze his heart.  
He had hoped for months to hear Mickey tell him that he loved him ... Today he had done so, but he had also said goodbye to him.


	13. Chapter 13

There were only a few minutes left before the wedding.  
Ian looked tense and tired. He could not sleep last night and cried nonstop after Mickey's departure.

Mandy had not arrived at the church yet. She seemed to want to follow to the letter the command that a future bride should not see her future husband before the ceremony on the wedding day.

As a result, Ian was obliged to welcome all guests, including members of the Milkovich family.  
Mickey was trying to play the game of the perfect future brother-in-law, but Ian could perfectly see the discomfort he was trying to hide.

Surprisingly Mickey was not the only member of the Milkovich family to seem suspicious to Ian today.

Mickey's brothers all had different behavior than usual. They seemed to spend their time watching the actions of their father.

It was the first time Ian had met Terry Milkovich, so far Mandy had always managed to avoid this meeting. And in less than 15 minutes he had begun to understand how this guy was a bastard. He chained remarks sexist, homophobic and racist as if they were trivial and seemed ready to massacre anyone who would go against him.

Ian dared not imagine the fury that could inhabit this man if he learned the truth about his relationship with Mickey. He understood why Mickey was so terrified by this man who would surely not hesitate to slaughter his own son to save his honor.

The idea that this man might have terrorized Mickey all these years, and that it may be the reason for their separation, gave Ian some desire for murder.

Iggy seemed to notice the embarrassment Ian felt in Terry's presence and found an excuse to move him away.

Ian quickly greeted the rest of the guests, though he only knew half of them.  
He finally made his way to the altar after greeting everyone.

If they followed the program, Mandy had to enter from one minute to the next.  
Punctuality had never been part of Mandy's qualities, so this time she arrived on time.

Ian gasped when he saw the young woman at the entrance of the church.

He was sure that if he did not like men he would have fallen in love with Mandy. Any man should feel flattered at being able to marry her, and he was happy to call her his friend.

Ian stopped staring at Mandy, to look at the man he wanted near him at that moment.

Mickey was sitting in the front row, between Tony and Svetlana.  
Ian was surprised to see him sitting so far in the row, but he must have preferred to avoid Terry's presence as much as possible, especially given the situation.

Ian looked away from Mickey as Mandy reached his level.  
Even though this wedding was a hoax, he wanted Mandy to enjoy this day.

The young woman looked happy, she showed a big smile.  
Ian thought he felt a smirk when she looked at Mickey. This idea disturbed him. There was no reason for Mandy to be happy about what was going on with Mickey. Certainly she could have the joy of getting married, and therefore of being released from certain social obligations. But Ian never imagined Mandy to be happy about Mickey's fate.

Ian was cut off in his reflection by the words of the priest officiating their union.  
He tried to focus on his words and tried to dispel his doubts.

Every minute of the ceremony seemed like an eternity. And the fact of not being able to look at Mickey added every minute a little more depth to his torture.

Finally the priest arrived at the fateful question.

"- Ian Clayton Gallagher, do you take Amanda Milkovich to be your wife? Do you promise to be faithful in your life, in sickness and health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life? "

Mandy showed a big smile that froze Ian's blood.  
Ian had trouble recognizing his friend, and felt that she was thrilled to be in this situation.

Mandy took his hand and caressed him tenderly.

Despite all the love he had for her, at that moment Ian wanted to run away.

"- No!"

The whole assembly froze instantly.

Ian turned around. He recognized the voice of the man who made that fateful answer, but he wanted to be sure.

Mickey got up and looked in their direction. The features of his face were tense.

"- Sir, please!" Tried to protest the priest before being interrupted by Mickey.

"- No, he's not going to marry her," He said again.

Ian felt his heart beating fast in his chest.

"- It's not too late ..." Mandy murmured next to him.

He turned his head to his friend. She had a satisfied smile. She seemed to have perfectly planned Mickey's actions.

He turned his head to Mickey again when he heard Terry's growls.

"- Fucking asshole?!? Who do you think you are to decide anything in this family?!? "

Mickey looked at his father before confessing to the whole assembly.

"- Hey, excuse me! Everybody's attention please. I just want everybody here know I'm fucking gay. And I'm the only person this guy has the right to marry!  
\- Ahhhhhhh! I'll fucking kill you! You sound of a bitch! "

Terri had jumped up. He was red with anger.  
He tried to jump on Mickey, but was stopped in his race by Tony and Iggy. He quickly sent them waltzing in the scenery, inflicting some blows in passing.

He grabbed Mickey's neck and tried to strangle him in. Joey tried to stop him.  
Mad with anger, he managed to get rid of his son without much difficulty and turned his attention to Mickey who was trying to get rid of his capture.

Ian ran quickly to Terry and grabbed the first object that came to hand to crush him on the skull.

Terry turned to him with a bloody face.

"- I'm going to kill you both kind of fagots," Screamed Terry.

Iggy, Joey and Tony encircled their father with their arms to try to stop him and force him to let go of Mickey's neck.

This last maneuver finally allowed Mickey to free himself from his father.

Terry was kept on the ground by his sons. he was shouting death threats against Mickey, Ian and all the people who had gotten in his way.

 

Ian quickly joined Mickey to check if he was okay. Mickey tried to reassure him, but his voice was hoarse by the pressure of Terry's hands on his throat.

Mickey glanced at the platform, where Mandy was still standing and stopped.  
Noticing Mickey's astonishment, Ian also turned his head to his friend.

Mandy had been joined by three men. Two of them went to Terry and handcuffed him before forcing him to get up.

"- What's happening…?  
\- ...  
\- Mickey ... Do you know what's going on?!?  
\- It's my dad's probation officer," Mickey said, not leaving his sister with his eyes.

"- What is he doing here?  
\- I don’t know ... "

"- Terry Milkovich, I'll arrest you for breaking your parole agreements by starting a fight and making homophobic statements and death threats," The probation officer said before adding.

"- You will not be released soon after that ..." He affirmed following the two agents in civil and Terry to the exit.

Once the little group came out Ian and Mickey turned their attention to Mandy.  
She had a big smile and an air of satisfaction.

They approached her, quickly followed by the Milkovich family.

"- Mandy, what's happened?  
\- Terry got what he deserved, and now you have no reason to hide anymore," She said quietly before adding.

"- Congratulations for coming out. Very impressive.  
\- ...  
\- I thought you would never decide.  
\- What?!?  
\- ...  
\- You did it on purpose?!? " Ian asked?

"- That was why you smiled at Mickey?!?  
\- You manipulated me?!?  
\- I did not manipulate you. I just tried to motivate you to assert your feelings, " The young woman asserted.

 

"- I knew that if nobody did anything, you would never have confessed who you really are. I have always been taught to do everything to get what I want in life. And what I want today is that my brother and my best friend happy. And if for that I must use subterfuges I would do it, " She said defying Ian and Mickey's eyes.

Ian could not bear the thought of being manipulated, but he could not blame Mandy.

"- Did you set up your father for us?" Ian asked.

"- I set up a homophobic asshole who would be ready to kill us all. Terry has never been a father, he does not count in this family. He does not count for me. You count. "

Without thinking, Ian jumped into his friend's arms and pressed her with all his might against him.

"- Thanks Mandy.  
\- If you really want to thank me, continue this ceremony," She said.

Ian moved away quickly from Mandy.

Mandy smiled, aware of Mickey's and Ian's misunderstanding.

"- Not with me moron. With him, " She said, pointing at her brother.

Ian glanced at Mickey quickly before turning his attention back to Mandy.

"- What are you talking about?  
\- Don’t you want to marry him?  
\- ...  
\- Ian?  
\- ...  
\- Yes."

Ian's eyes widened. Mickey had just said he wanted to marry him.  
Inhabited by the fear of chasing Mickey, Ian could not answer Mandy.

"- Yes...?  
\- Unless you do not want to," Said Mickey, arching an eyebrow.

"- Yes, I want it," Said Ian quickly.

"- But ...  
\- But what? "Mandy asked.

"- Can we get married like this?  
\- Why?  
\- To get married, you need administrative papers ...  
\- It is done.  
\- What?!? "

 

Mandy grinned before explaining.

"- I was sure you would not let this happen. It was like the nose in the middle of the face. You would never have been able to see the one you loved with someone else. I was sure one of you was going to do something... So when I filled out the forms, I put Mickey's name in.  
\- ...  
\- What if I did not crack?" Mickey asked.

"- Believe me, Ian was about to say no. Especially after seeing Svetlana stick to you in this way on the pews of the church. "

Ian and Mickey turned their heads to Svetlana, sitting a little further.

This one showed a big smile and greeted the small group of the hand.

"- Actually ... I met her in a club a few days ago and I soon realized that she did not care about Mickey ... Mainly because she had her tongue stuck in the mouth of another woman.  
\- What ?! "

Mandy laughs heartily at the astonished look of her family and Ian.

"- I offered her a deal, and she agreed to play the game for a little money.  
\- Play what game? "Ian asked.

"- Make you as jealous as possible," Mandy explained before adding.

"- In fact she is pretty nice. And I promised to introduce her friends to me, with whom she would get along better with Mickey ... Well are we doing this wedding?  
\- But_  
\- But what? You are in suit, I have made all necessary papers, the members of our two families are there ... And most importantly you love each other. "

Ian and Mickey looked at each other tenderly. None of them liked the idea of being manipulated by Mandy, so none of them wanted to lose this wonderful opportunity.

Ian tenderly grabbed Mickey's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"- If we really do it, I have to do something before," He said looking at his family.

The Gallagher were motionless, sitting on the bench, since the beginning of the ceremony.  
It was not difficult to understand the questions that inhabited them.

Ian turned his head to Mickey, silently seeking his approval.

Mickey smiled at him before heading for the Gallagher, training Ian with him.

They both stopped in front of Fiona.  
Although Frank was the father, it was Fiona's opinion that mattered to Ian.

"- Ian what's up, what's this_  
\- I'm gay! "Said Ian bluntly.

"- I ... But ... Why didn’t you tell us earlier?  
\- I was afraid you wouldn’t love me anymore_  
\- We'll never stop loving you Ian! Whatever you do. Whoever you are, you remain our brother and we love you. "The young woman affirmed, jumping into his arms.

Mickey released Ian's hand to let him hug his sister.

"- But then the wedding is canceled?" Debbie asked timidly.

"- No," Ian replied after moving away from Fiona.

"- What?!?"

Ian bit his lower lip and looked at Mickey before adding.

"- We are going to get married.  
\- You two?!? "The Gallagher family was surprised.

"- I love Mickey, and I know he loves me too, and I want us to spend the rest of our days together_  
\- Wait! You're in love with your future brother-in-law, " Kev cut him.

Ian smiled at his friend's remark before explaining.

"- Yes, even if now it's not my future brother-in-law anymore, but my future husband ...  
\- Cool! " Kev said with a big smile.

Veronica could not help but punch him in the shoulder. Which triggered a general laugh in the Gallagher clan.

"- Are you really getting married?" Lip asked.

"- Yes, and he'd have to hurry," Said Mandy, who had just joined the small group.

She managed to get Ian and Mickey back to the platform and planted herself in front of the assembly, her hands firmly seated on her hips.

"- Change of program. Those who are getting married today are Ian Gallagher, and Mickey Milkovich. If anyone has anything against this union they’ll be thrown out of here. "

Satisfied with the assembly's complete lack of reaction, the young woman went to the place left free by Terry next to the members of her family.

Mickey and Ian looked at each other before taking a look at their respective families.  
For years, they had been scared to reveal to these people, who they really were. And today they could finally be themselves in public, and they could show their love for each other without fear of being rejected.

The priest coughed to regain the attention of new grooms.

"- Hum hum ... Although this ceremony is not the most usual, I would like to continue ...  
\- Uh, yes ... " Said Ian.

"- Good! In agreement with your sister, we will resume the ceremony, where it had previously stopped ...  
\- ...  
\- Ian Clayton Gallagher, do you take... Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful in your life, in sickness and health, to love him and to honor your life?  
\- Yes.  
\- Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, do you take Ian Gallagher to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful in your life, in sickness and health, to love him and to honor your life?  
\- Yes. "

Without waiting any longer, Ian threw himself at Mickey's stroke and crushed his lips on his. Which provoked a great joy in the assembly, but which seemed to deprave the priest.

"- This ceremony is endless ..." He said in front of Ian and Mickey, too busy celebrating their love to hear his remarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus !
> 
>  
> 
> The ceremony was over for several hours now.  
> The priest had a great deal of difficulty channeling Mickey and Ian's attention long enough to finish all the passages he was to read.
> 
> Mickey and Ian were amazed when Mandy brought them the rings, to see that they were fine with them, but Mickey remembered having accompanied his sister to the jewelry store. The two young men had smiled at the Machiavellianism that Mandy had shown.
> 
> Once the ceremony was over, the newlyweds and their guests had all gathered around a large buffet.
> 
> Mandy confessed to Ian that she had managed, with Svetlana's help, to find something to blackmail her boss and at the same time secure her future in his company without necessarily having to bow to all his stupid wills.
> 
> Between two drink, she also confessed to having drugged her father before the rehearsal dinner.
> 
> "- It was the last moment where I could be the star of the evening ... I did not want this asshole to spoil everything. And if it had been there, it would have been more difficult for Svetlana to make you jealous ... " She confessed.
> 
> Throughout the evening, Ian had been split between the urge to kill Mandy to have manipulated them so much, and the desire to thank her for everything she had done for them.
> 
> A huge cake was brought as soon as all the guests had finished eating the buffet. Cake that Mickey recognized as the one he had helped Mandy choose.
> 
> Mickey and Ian almost choked on their share when they saw Mandy kissing Lip.
> 
> The young woman had confessed to them, that they had already slept several times together. Lip seemed very embarrassed, but Mandy did not hesitate to remind the young couple that they too had started their clandestine relationship as future brothers-in-law.  
> Mickey and Ian quickly accepted the idea, happy to see them happy in their turn.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mickey and Ian finally managed to slip away from the party to end up in Ian's apartment.  
> Mandy had told them she would look for another place to live to let them live there.
> 
>  
> 
> The newlyweds did not manage to separate from each other from the moment they had passed the door.
> 
> Mickey and Ian were now slumped on their backs, one next to the other.
> 
> "- Is it marriage that puts you in this condition?" Mickey asked, trying to catch his breath.
> 
> "- Possible ..." Ian admitted before laughing heartily.
> 
> "- I love the idea of you being my husband," He said, sticking to Mickey.
> 
> "- Mickey Gallagher ...  
> \- Or Ian Milkovich ... Who knows what name Mandy has marked on the papers.  
> \- Theoretically it is not necessary that the future spouses drop them in person?  
> \- Do you think that's something that would stop my sister?  
> \- No ... " Confessed Ian laughing.
> 
> "- I can not believe we did it ...  
> \- What did we do? Our coming out? In front of our two families? Or are you talking about getting married? "Ian asked striding astride Mickey's chest.
> 
> "- You know ... I did not think that it was possible, but I love you even more since you answered this priest.  
> \- What answer are you talking about? The time I said no, or the time I said yes?  
> \- Actually both ... And since I have only one idea in mind ...  
> \- Which?"
> 
> For only answer Ian grabbed Mickey's hands and put them on his buttocks.
> 
> "- Ian ... I do not want you to do it for_  
> \- I want Mickey ... Really ...  
> \- ...  
> \- Do not you want to?" He asked, surprised by Mickey's reaction.
> 
> Mickey straightened to face Ian who slipped to the thighs of his husband.
> 
> "- I want it. Really want ... But I do not want you to do it without really wanting it. "
> 
> Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's neck and kissed him tenderly.
> 
> "- I want it. Really…"
> 
> Ian stopped when Mickey stifled a chuckle.
> 
> "- What's funny?" He asked surprised.
> 
> Mickey looked at Ian smiling tenderly and kissed him before explaining.
> 
> "- I can not believe that my husband remained virgin until marriage, just for me ..."
> 
> Ian slapped Mickey's shoulder.
> 
> "- Dumbass!  
> \- Sorry, " Said Mickey laughing.
> 
> "- Sorry ... I promise not to make fun ...  
> \- Asshole." He repeated grumbling.
> 
> "- Thank you…  
> \- For what? "Asked Ian, surprised.
> 
> "- To exist, to have entered my life, to have kissed me that day, to have come to see me in my room, to have become my husband ... For all that.  
> \- I love you Mickey.  
> \- I love you."


End file.
